


Encendiéndome

by LasSebastianas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BL, Erotico, M/M, Yaoi, hard yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasSebastianas/pseuds/LasSebastianas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani es un chico normal, con una vida completamente normal, monótona y sin sobre saltos. O eso creía él, hasta que un día le llega una carta un tanto extraña de un misterioso colegio llamado Hogwarts y llama a su puerta un hombre gigante.<br/>A partir de ese momento, toda su vida como la conoce, cambia por completo. Incluso las cosas que más seguras tenía en su cabeza, no lo son tanto después de todo.</p>
<p>¿Quieres acompañar a Dani en esta extraña aventura hacia un mundo mágico lleno de incógnitas que él no conoce?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ** Notas:  
> 1\. Esta historia contiene escenas para mayores de 18.  
> 2\. El romance y las relaciones en esta obra van a ser homosexuales, o sea, hard yaoi.  
> 3\. La mayoría de los personajes e historia le pertenece a J.K Rowling, sin embargo, Dani es de mi propiedad.

-Despierta cariño, son las tres de la tarde y aun no has hecho nada. Como siempre-dice mi madre abriéndome las persianas de par en par para iluminar mi habitación e intentar que yo no tenga más remedio que despertarme. Desgraciadamente, lo consigue.

-Aun es temprano, déjame un rato más, madre. Y cierra las persianas, me molestan-digo con un tono de irritación, aunque intentando mantener la calma para no faltarle el respeto. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda seguir reteniéndome. Digamos que no tengo un buen despertar y más cuando me he acostado a las 7 de la mañana después de una larga jornada en el ordenador dándolo todo en mis preciados juegos.

-¿Otra vez has estado hasta tarde perdiendo el tiempo en esa bazofia de ordenador? No se para que te lo compramos. Maldita sea, estás cambiando tu horario de sueño como te da la gana. ¿Es que piensas vivir siempre así, tirado en la cama o sentado en el ordenador?- y me empieza a dar la chapa. La muy pesada, se pone delante de mi visión y, con el ceño muy fruncido, espera mi respuesta. Odio, repito, ODIO, que me levante así. Cada mañana igual. ¿Es que no se cansa?

-Déjame en paz. Me voy a levantar, ¿contenta?-digo mientras me siento en el borde de la cama, en el lado contrario donde ella se encuentra, para poder ignorarla. La cabeza me duele y siento como si todo mi cuerpo hubiera sido arrollado por un trailer de infinitos kilos. Me crujo el cuello y mi habitación se llena de pequeños chasquidos que producen mis huesos- Y no, no me he acostado tarde-miento-Además, te recuerdo que me compré YO el ordenador con MI dinero- La corrijo algo enfadado. Le hago una seña con la mano para que me deje en paz y, afortunadamente, me da ese placer "mañanero". Cuando sale, cierra la puerta estridentemente.

Siento como los pasos de madre se van alejando, por fin. Los puedo oír porque sus pisadas son fuertes y resonantes. Está cabreada, como todas las mañanas de su vida. Otro aburrido día más en mi aburrida y monótona vida. Me levanto tarde, me pongo al ordenador hasta la cena, ceno y luego hasta que mi cuerpo aguante (que suelen ser bastantes horas), de nuevo en el ordenador. Tengo amigos, pero todos se han ido de vacaciones los muy cabrones y me han dejado aquí, solo. Y si, mi inaguantable hermana no cuenta, lo siento.

Resoplo enfurecido. Mi mandíbula ejerce presión sobre mis dientes y mi boca sabe a algo extraño, algo que no puedo definir. Estoy cansado de todo esto, de que mi vida sea tan triste que mi plan de verano sea quedarme en mi casa, sin tener contacto humano más que el de mi familia. "¡Imbécil" me insulto en mi mente. Siento como mis cejas están en tensión y como mi cabeza tiene ganas de estallar. ¿Qué sentido tiene mi vida? Soy tan mediocre, tan irrelevante para la sociedad. Solo soy un punto más de billones que hay repartidos por todo el planeta Tierra. Hundo mis huesudos dedos en mi denso pelo moreno y los aprieto desesperado. Mis ojos se cierran velozmente para buscar calma en mi interior. Trago saliva. Ya nada es un reto para mi.

En mi opinión, lo peor del día es levantarte, notar el puñetazo que te da la realidad en la cara y saber que al día siguiente vas a recibir otro igual o más fuerte.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y no es hasta que un enorme ruido martillea mis sientes cuando me doy cuenta de que, después de abrir los ojos, estoy completamente a oscuras. Mi corazón bombea con fuerza mi sangre, asustado. Toda mi piel se llena de unos sudores fríos que hace que me pique toda la espalda y mi cabeza mareada me traiciona. ¿Es que madre no había abierto las persianas? Juro por lo que sea que si lo hizo.

-¿Tu no habías abierto las persianas?-grito asomándome por mi puerta al pasillo. Me apoyo en el marco, pues noto que mis piernas no van a ser capaces de aguantar mi peso. Necesito saber si aun no he perdido la cabeza, si aun sigo cuerdo en este mundo aburrido que lucha por que yo sucumba a la locura.

-¿Es que eres ciego? Claro que te las subí-responde ella, aun con su enfado muy patente en el tono de voz. Luego escucho susurros, pero no consigo descifrar lo que dicen.

Me giro y voy hacia una de las ventanas extrañado. ¿Se habrán roto? Sé que es una respuesta un tanto improbable porque hace menos de dos años que vivo en esta casa, mas si no... ¿Qué puede ser? Tiro de la cuerda que hace que suba la persiana y veo que ésta lo hace sin ningún problema. Me estoy volviendo loco, esa es la explicación a todo esto, seguro.

Dejo caer todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la cama y me tumbo de nuevo. Hoy no estoy por la labor de seguir siendo persona. El ritmo que me he marcado el último mes y medio, ha causado bastantes estragos en mi cuerpo, en mi alma. Mi piel está más pálida que nunca y eso que ya lo soy de normal. Además, esto hace que los pocos tatuajes que tengo en mi pecho y brazos, resalten aun más. Una larga melena morena e indomable se ha hecho propietaria de mi cabeza, haciéndome enfurecer a veces por la cantidad de pelos que me tapan la visión. Mis ojos avellana se han vuelto aun más sensibles a la luminosidad, provocándome unos dolores de cabeza titánicos. Y mi musculatura...digamos que he perdido la poca masa muscular que reinaba antaño mi cuerpo. Ahora solo soy un esqueleto cubierto de fibras. Las costillas marcan toda la parte superior de mi torso y las caderas, la inferior. Decenas de venas se hacen patentes por todo mi cuerpo y, algunas, incluso consiguen marcar mi piel con su color azulado y su resalte en toda su longitud. Si mis amigos me vieran, seguro que me tacharían de vampiro. Sin embargo, no existen.

El resto de día pasa exactamente igual como los demás. Aunque mis ganas por cambiarlo sean enormes, no consigo hacer nada por remediarlo. No se que hacer con mi vida. Me siento perdido en un mar oscuro en donde no recuerdo como nadar. Aun así, he de dar las gracias de aun no haber caído por el enorme abismo al que me acerco cada día. Siempre las mismas riñas, las mismas acciones. Hay días que incluso pienso que he vuelto atrás en el tiempo y estoy viviendo uno ya pasado.

No hay nada que consiga marcar un punto y aparte.

~~~~

Al día siguiente mi exasperante madre me vuelve a despertar con el idéntico diálogo que todas las mañanas me recita. Yo, evidentemente, con las semejantes respuestas y la misma irritación le contesto. Lo único que consigue cambiar de un día a otro es el dolor físico y psicológico que se consigue acumular en mi cuerpo, pudriéndome. Sentado, en mi cama aun sin hacer, miro por la ventana esperando que pase algo inesperado. Quien sabe, un pájaro, un avión o un helicóptero. Algo que me haga salir de esta monotonía. Un puente que me deje cruzar el enorme abismo al que me acerco de manera alarmante esta mañana y que, seguramente si se da el caso, no pueda cruzar por mi mismo. Pero nada llega. El bucle aun sigue reproduciéndose sin cesar. ¡Maldita sea!

Mi madre me llama para desayunar y, después de que mi estómago ruja al haberse acordado de que no tenía comida, bajo escalón a escalón con total desgana. Para variar (sarcasmo), un par de tostadas con mantequilla y jamón de york me esperan en la mesa para ser engullidas por mi apetito. Agarro la silla donde siempre me siento y la echo a un lado para darme hueco y sentarme cabizbajo. Ahora, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, agarro la parte del asiento y me arrimo a la mesa sin apenas fuerzas. Cojo una de las tostadas, la que parece más blanca de las dos, y me la llevo a la boca para dar el primero de los múltiples bocados que se va a llevar. De mientras mastico, lucho porque mis ojos no se cierren, pues de nuevo me he acostado a las 7 de la mañana haciendo la idéntica mierda que hago todas las noches.

-Di al menos buenos días-dice mi padre con autoridad. Yo asiento con la cabeza y hasta que no trago toda la comida que tengo en la boca, no respondo.

-Buenos días- y sigo para mi mismo "si es que pudieran llegar a serlos".

Continúo con la gran labor de comerme el desayuno, que ya mis padres se han resignado a ponérmelo a las 2 de la tarde (comemos a las 3:30). Un bocado tras otro, intercalando a veces un sorbo de zumo de melocotón. Seguramente mis células de la frente, cansadas de tanta monotonía y cansancio, han escrito la palabra "ayúdame" en ella, aunque parece que nadie tiene intención de hacerlo. Al final, dejo que mis ojos se cierren.

-¡Mamá, el correo!-la voz de mi hermana me hace volver a la realidad, si es que se le puede llamar así, y lo poco que queda de la última tostada se cae sobre el plato. Genial, ahora, como si no tuviera que soportar cosas, la irritable voz de mi hermana se une a ellas. Me llevo una de mis manos a mis sienes doloridas y las masajeo.-... y tú tienes una carta, Daniel, y bastante rara por cierto-me dice ella mientras me pone el sobre en una de mis mejillas.

Sin creérmelo, pues mi hermana es algo embustera, le doy un golpe al sobre para alejarlo de mi.

-¡Qué es verdad jo!-replica ella y me vuelve a tender la carta para que la coja.

Yo, casi perdiendo los nervios e irritado a más no poder, la agarro y le echo una de mis miradas asesinas hacia mi hermana. Ella me saca la lengua de la manera más irascible posible y se va hacia madre para darle el resto de cartas que han llegado. Luego, centro mi atención en el extraño sobre que tengo en mi mano. Parece antiguo. No viene quien me lo ha enviado, solo mi nombre al completo y los datos de donde vivo. Cuando le doy la vuelta, un sello rojo y un escudo llaman mi atención.

Me quedo mirando el sello que impide que la carta se abra. Si mal no recuerdo, estas cosas ya no se utilizan. No puedo evitar que un par de preguntas invadan mi cabeza: ¿Es que me están gastando algún tipo de broma mis amigos? ¿O será mi hermana que tiene ganas de echarse unas risas a mi costa? Sin embargo, a pesar de estas interrogaciones, abro el sobre. La curiosidad me puede, aunque no sin antes leer lo que viene escrito en el escudo: Hogwarts. Parece demasiado real para ser mentira. Cuando lo abro, con mucho cuidado, desdoblo la carta para poder leerla. Las letras están en un color verde esmeralda que resalta sobre un papel beige. Otra vez vuelven mis dudas sobre si esta carta es real o no.

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería** _

_Director: Albus Dumbeldore (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Anderson:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall, Directora adjunta._

 

Paro de leer rápidamente pues me huele a chamuscado. ¿Escuela de Magia y Hechicería? Venga ya, no me voy a tragar esta patraña. He de admitir que quien lo haya hecho, se ha esforzado demasiado en hacerla. Pero no pasa. Hay que ser muy tonto para creérselo. La magia como tal no existe y la que hacen los "magos" no es más que ilusionismo. Miro a mi hermana esperando ver alguna reacción en su rostro que la delate, que es lo que siempre suele pasar. Sin embargo, su cara es totalmente normal. Es más, se podría decir que está un poco enfadada, por lo que no puede ser ella. Habrá sido Erik, el siempre pierde el tiempo en intentar gastarme bromas para su diversión. Estoy a punto de reducirla a añicos cuando tocan el timbre de casa y me para.

-¡Ya voy!-grita mi hermana. Mi corazón empieza a latir con la esperanza que sea alguno de mis amigos, pues eso significaría un adiós a la monotonía. Mas cuando escucho la voz de la persona que ha llamado, la decepción me inunda. No es ninguno de ellos.-¡Dani es para ti!

¿Para mi? Vaya, hoy si que se está pasando de raro el día. Cojo el último trozo de tostada y me lo llevo a la boca. Escucho como mi hermana intenta meterme prisa y por su tono de voz, podría asegurar que esta un poco... ¿asustada? Acelero mi paso hacia la puerta principal de mi casa intrigado, agarro de un hombro a mi hermana para echarla hacia atrás y me asomo.

-¿Qu-uien...-empiezo a pronunciar, mas cuando veo un enorme hombre barbudo y rechoncho enfrente de mi casa, las palabras dejan de salir de mi boca. Froto mis ojos y pellizco una de mis mejillas para asegurarme que esto no es un sueño. Y, en efecto, no lo es. Algo extraño está pasando hoy y no me gusta.

-Buenas tardes señor Anderson- dice el grandullón mientras se aclara la garganta algo nervioso. Tras de él, puedo ver como una pequeña moto ha destrozado parte de nuestro poco cuidado césped.-Debido a su extraño y muy particular caso, he sido enviado para asegurarme que usted viene a Hogwarts este año-sigue diciendo mientras hace el ademán de querer entrar en mi casa.-Debo hablar con sus padres.

Yo, tonto de mí, me echo hacia atrás para dejarle entrar. Estoy completamente en shock. Creo que cuando dije que quería que mi vida cambiara y que hubiera un punto y aparte, no me refería a que un hombre gigante me visitara para a saber qué.

-P-perdone, ¿quien es usted?-pregunto intimidado y lo está diciendo una persona que mide casi metro noventa. Pero esto no hace que el gigante se adentre en mi casa.

-¡Oh si! Claro, claro-dice como si se le hubiera olvidado. Me hubiera reído de su torpe entrada, pues apenas cabe por la puerta y le ha costado un golpe en la cabeza. Pero he de remarcar otra vez que mi cuerpo está congelado.-Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosques del colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería-declara orgulloso, dirigiéndose donde están justamente mis padres.

Tardamos bastantes horas en comprender lo que este hombre había venido a decirnos. Supuestamente, si existen los magos y ese tal colegio que me ha enviado la carta. También, que yo soy casi una excepción entre ellos, pues no he mostrado evidencia de ser mago hasta entrada mi adolescencia. Con nada más y nada menos que 16 años, casi recién cumplidos. Mis padres, al igual que yo, nos mantenemos un tanto reacios a hacerle caso desde un principio. Pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio se iba a creer tales afirmaciones? Pero, después de que nos demostrara de que de verdad existía la magia y de que tal colegio existía, empezamos a hacerle un poco más de caso. Aun así, a mi me seguía pareciendo fantasía.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?-me pregunta el gigante. Yo niego con la cabeza, ¿cómo me iba a dar yo cuenta de que era un mago? Es más, aun no estoy seguro que existan-¿No has notado cosas extrañas últimamente? Como cosas que se movían de lugar u otras que hacían cosas raras.

Yo levanto los hombros sin saber qué decir. Mi cabeza da vueltas con la nueva información que me ha dado. Puede que haya habido algunas cosas extrañas, pero siempre pasan esas cosas, ¿o no?¿De verdad lo soy? ¿Y si, en realidad, se han equivocado conmigo? Apenas resalto en nada y soy de lo más mediocre que hay en la sociedad. Pero Hagrid asegura y reasegura que no hay equivocación alguna y que, mañana mismo, me va a acompañar a comprarme las cosas para el curso que apenas en un mes va a empezar. Lo va a hacer porque ninguno de nosotros sabe llegar a ese lugar pues en la vida habíamos oído hablar de él. Al final, pasadas unas horas, Hagrid dice que debe marcharse a hacer otras tareas pendientes.

-Nos vemos mañana, te pasaré a recoger sobre las 10 de la mañana. Espero que estés preparado para esa hora. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-casi grita con emoción mientras coge la pequeña moto y se va echando leches, destrozando un poco más el jardín.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, puedo ver a mis padres y a mi hermana con la boca muy abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Y lo más seguro, que mi cara sea la misma que la de ellos.

~~~~

Aun sin creer nada de lo que ha pasado en el día de hoy, me recuesto sobre mi cama a ya entrada la noche. Con la carta pegada a mi pecho, suspiro. La probabilidad de que todo esto sea una broma, sigue golpeando fuerte mis sienes. Sin embargo, otra pequeña probabilidad se ha abierto paso por mi pecho y hace que mis latidos se aceleren. Por eso, hoy me voy a acostar más temprano que en todo el verano. Creo que no pasará nada por probar si de verdad mañana viene ese tal Hagrid y me lleva al sitio que ninguno de mi familia conoce.

Abro la carta que he recibido esta mañana para releerla hasta quedarme dormido. Pero cuando lo hago, me doy cuenta de que hay algo más que aun no he leído. Maldita sea, me estoy haciendo ilusiones.

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_ **

_Uniforme_

_Los alumnos de primer año necesitan:_

_\- Tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)._

_-Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario._

_-Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)._

_-Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)._

_(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)._

_ Libros _

_Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

_-Libro reglamentario de hechizos, primer curso, Miranda Goshawk._

_-Historia de la magia, Bathilda Bagshot._

_-Teoría mágica, Adalbert Waffing._

_-Guía de transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch._

_-Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore._

_-Filtros y pociones mágicas, Arsenius Jigger._

_-Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos, Newt Scamander._

_-Las fuerzas oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentin Trimble._

_ Resto del equipo _

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

_Los alumnos también pueden tener una lechuza, un gato o un sapo._

_SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS._

 

Creo que al menos lo leo unas cinco veces, maravillado. Ahora tengo menos dudas de que esto se lo haya inventado alguien. Demasiado extenso como para que alguien haya perdido su tiempo en reírse de otra persona.

Bueno, mañana sabré si todo esto es verdad o una complicada y rebuscada broma de alguien.


	2. El Callejón Diagón y el andén perdido

Si hubiera sido otro día cualquiera, me hubiera levantado a la misma hora que todos los días, a la ya entrada tarde. Pero como he dicho, eso hubiera sido si hoy no fuera un día remarcable para mi. Ayer llegó a mi casa una extraña carta de un colegio del que jamás he escuchado hablar en mi vida, Hogwarts. Ese tal colegio era de Magia y Hechicería, por lo que al principio no me creí nada de nada. Pero luego llegó un enorme hombre a mi casa a explicarme el porqué de todo y a ayudarme con mi cerrada mente. Cuando se fue, dijo que hoy íbamos a quedar para ir a otro extraño sitio donde se podían comprar los utensilios mágicos que voy a necesitar para el nuevo curso: el Callejón Diagón.

He de ser sincero y debo confesar que aun noto una pizca de "esto es mentira" en mi cuerpo, mas por culpa de los nervios de saber si es verdad o no, me he levantado una hora antes de la prevista de su llegada. Son las nueve y en cuanto abro los ojos, mi cuerpo no tarda más de un segundo en salir de la cama e irse a la ducha. Apenas tardo 10 minutos entre ducharme y vestirme, los nervios hacen que haga todo demasiado rápido. Vuelvo a mi habitación y cojo una mochila para meter las posibles cosas que pueda necesitar para ir de compras... ¿mágicas? Realmente no sé definirlo. Meto en la mochila el monedero con todos mis ahorros de este verano, mi móvil, el papel donde tengo apuntadas todas mis tallas de ropa (porque siempre se me olvidan y al final acabo comprándome cosas muy pequeñas o muy grandes) y unos cascos por si me aburro y así me puedo distraer con música. Como podréis ver, mi mochila grande no es, ya que apenas le caben pocas cosas más.

Media hora, aun queda media maldita hora. Bajo hacia la cocina para desayunar algo y, como de costumbre, el par de tostadas con jamón de york están encima de la mesa. ¿Cómo sabían mis padres que me iba a levantar a esta hora? Bueno, supongo que ayer mi entusiasmo se pudo palpar en el ambiente.

-Buenos días-digo con la voz ronca y cansada.

-Buenos días, Daniel-me responde ellos al unísono, de forma...¿alegre? Esto ya se está pasando de extraño.

Decido no darle mayor importancia y empiezo a engullir las tostadas en un intento desesperado de apagar el aleteo de las mariposas que danzan en mi barriga sin cesar. A cada minuto que pasa, mis nervios van aumentando. Veinte minutos, quince, diez, cinco. Dejo el plato en la pila de la cocina y voy hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Me asomo por la mirilla para ver si hay alguien fuera, esperando. Pero no hay nadie. Doy un paso hacia atrás y me apoyo sobre la pared con la espalda para esperar. Mis dedos van inconscientemente hacia mi boca para que mis dientes puedan morderlos. Tres, dos, uno. Todavía no ha llegado nadie. Mis padres y mi hermana también están pululando a mi alrededor, a la espera de que venga Hagrid, o como le dicen ellos, "el gigante". En sus caras puedo ver nerviosismo y escepticismo a la vez.

Son las 10:10 de la mañana y aun nadie ha llamado a la puerta. Me asomo de nuevo a la mirilla por quinceava vez para cerciorarme de que no hay nadie esperando, pero nada. No hay ni un alma fuera, en el jardín. Me doy la vuelta, desesperanzado, y niego la cabeza a mi madre. Si, son diez minutos de atraso, pero si me dijo que yo estuviera a la hora y el no está, eso quiere decir algo. Voy hacia las escaleras, arrastrando los pies, y empiezo a subirlas. Justo cuando estoy en el tercer escalón, el timbre resuena por toda la casa.

_Ding Dong_

Mis pulmones se llenan de aire y mis ojos se abren por completo. Bajo los tres escalones que había conseguido subir desganado de un salto y con grandes zancadas, voy hacia la puerta para abrirla de par en par. Y ahí está Hagrid, con la misma sonrisa y atuendo de ayer. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa tímida se abra paso por mi cara.

-¡Buenos días Daniel! ¿Preparado para tu primera experiencia con el mundo mágico?-me dice sonriente mientras me da unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que me hacen tambalear. Cuando recupero la compostura, respondo.

-Supongo-y asiento con la cabeza por si acaso no me ha escuchado, pues mi voz ha salido levemente de mi garganta.

~~~~

Después de pasear por unas cuantas calles y de coger varios trenes, Hagrid, guiado por mi, y yo llegamos a la calle "Charing Cross Road". He pasado muchísimas veces por este sitio, pues está lleno de tiendas interesantes las cuales me gusta ver, mas nunca me he dado cuenta del pub en el que estamos entrando: El Caldero Chorreante. Miro con cara interrogante a Hagrid para preguntarle si de verdad estamos yendo por buen camino.

-Los muggles nunca se dan cuenta de este pub porque se concentran solo en las otras tiendas. Pero lo que ellos no saben es que conecta directamente con el Callejón Diagón-asegura con total confianza. Pero yo, a la segunda palabra, ya me he perdido.

-¿Muggles?

-¡Oh! Es verdad. Muggles son gente no mágica. Se me había olvidado comentártelo-dice con la cabeza perdida en su mundo.-Por ejemplo, tus padres, son muggles, porque no tienen magia.

Yo asiento la cabeza medio sorprendido. ¿Habrá más palabras que yo no conozca? Espero poder aprenderlas para no quedarme atrás. Cruzamos el pub de mala muerte y enmohecido y nos paramos enfrente de un enorme muro de piedra. Miro de nuevo a Hagrid interrogativo para que me explique lo que está pasando, pero él ni si quiera me echa cuenta, está obstinado en pegar con su paraguas en la pared. ¿Es que hay alguna zona del muro que se pueda cruzar o algo y la está buscando? Pero antes de que mi pregunta pueda ser respondida, el muro empieza a abrirse para dejarnos paso. No había caído en eso.

-¡Bienvenido al Callejón Diagón!

Maravillado, me quedo totalmente maravillado. Es imposible que tras este mugriento pub haya un sitio de tales dimensiones y con tanta gente yendo de un lado a otro. La verdad es que la mayoría van vestidos de forma extraña, pero supongo que son así los magos. Mis ojos no tienen la suficiente capacidad de abarcar tanto espacio en tan poco tiempo. Es un nuevo mundo que se abre ante mi y yo aun no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo. Mi corazón empieza a latir como un loco y mi cabeza a imaginar cosas que antes eran ilógicas en mi mente. Inspiro todo el aire que puedo hasta que mis pulmones se llenan. Aire fresco. Me encanta.

-Será mejor que nos pasemos primero por Gringotts-dice Hagrid y empieza a caminar hacia un enorme edificio blanco que destaca sin duda por encima de las demás tiendas que hay en el callejón.-Para empezar a comprar primero hay que tener dinero.

Mientras vamos, voy mirando hacia ambos lados para mirar las diferentes tiendas. Animales, calderos, libros, varitas... Tengo muchísimas ganas de entrar ya en cada una de ellas y poder comprarme cosas que nunca he creído que eran verdaderas (exceptuando los animales). Sin embargo, he de confiar en Hagrid, si el dice que primero hemos de ir a Grin... bueno a ese gran edificio, pues hay que hacerlo. "A lo mejor el dinero normal no sirve aquí" saco en conclusión. A medida que vamos llegando, puedo ver unas enormes puertas de bronce pulido y, delante de ellas, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, un muñeco bastante gracioso y pequeño. ¿Este es el tipo de decoración que utilizan los magos? Deja un poco que desear, la verdad.

-Es un duende- me comenta Hagrid en voz baja y yo, asustado, miro hacia el pequeño ser que me sigue con la mirada. ¿Habrá escuchado lo que he dicho en mi mente? Ugh.

Por un momento había pensado que era una estatua de decoración. ¡Pero es un ser vivo de verdad! Aun me faltan demasiadas cosas por aprender y... si los duendes existen de verdad, ¿también las demás criaturas fantásticas? ¿Esto que siento en mi interior, tan caliente, es emoción? "Concéntrate Dani" me digo. Subimos por escalones de piedra blanca. Luego nos topamos con otras puertas, aunque esta vez son de plata y tienen palabras grabadas encima de ellas:

_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia, porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado, deberán pagar en cambio mucho más, así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo, ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado de encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._

-Solo un loco robaría aquí-comenta Hagrid cuando ve mi cara de miedo y desconfianza hacia este lugar después de leer esas palabras.-Por cierto- ¿Habrás traído dinero muggle, no?

Asiento de nuevo con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pueden poner algo tan desagradable justo a la entrada del edificio? Eso no creo que les haga muy bien con la publicidad. Cuando cruzamos las puertas, entramos en una enorme sala de mármol con más decenas de duendes yendo de un lado a otro y otros sentados en mesas haciendo sus quehaceres. Cohibido, sigo a Hagrid sin pederle ni un segundo de vista. Al final, llegamos a un mostrador y un duende nos atiende.

-Buenos días-le dice Hagrid-Hemos venido a cambiar algo de dinero Muggle-En cuanto lo dice, me da un codazo. Yo lo tomo como que quiere que le de el dinero que he traído. Abro la mochila que había preparado y saco el monedero con todos mis últimos ahorros: 300 libras (debo recalcar que hace nada ha sido mi cumpleaños y siempre pido que me den todos los regalos en dinero).

-Claro, el dinero por favor-pide el duende rápidamente, casi sin prestarnos atención. Yo se lo dejo como puedo, pues estoy temblando como un loco, encima de la mesa. Éste lo coge, lo cuenta ávidamente y empieza a buscar en una caja que, luego, abre con una llave.

-Relájate Daniel, te veo en tensión-me intenta tranquilizar. Aun con esto, mis manos no dejan de vibrar sin cesar. Estar en un sitio que no conoces y encima sientes que no encajas, no ayuda a sentirte a gusto en él.

-Ahora mismo la tasa de cambio es de 4,93 libras por un Galeón, 0,29 libras por un Sickle y 0,01 libras por un Knut. ¿Entendido? Por lo que en total serán 60 Galeones, 2 Sickles y 93 Kunts-dice mecánicamente el duende y deja en la mesa unas monedas que, para mi, parecen de juguete.

-Cógelas Daniel, este es el dinero que se utiliza en el mundo mágico. Lo vas a necesitar-me asegura Hagrid y me da otro codazo para que me mueva. Aunque este fuera fuerte y me hace daño, lo necesitaba porque si no, no me habría movido.

Una vez con mi nuevo dinero en el bolsillo, salimos del enorme edificio por donde hemos entrado. La emoción me vuelve a embriagar todo el cuerpo entero y mi corazón vuelve a latir excitado. Es hora de conocer tiendas nuevas y, quien sabe, a lo mejor hoy hago mis primeras amistades mágicas hoy. Pero hay tantos puestos que no me decido por cual empezar. ¿Qué debe ser lo más importante aquí para comprar?

\- Creo que deberías empezar por el uniforme-y me señala hacia una tienda que pone Madame Malkim: túnicas para todas las ocasiones. Evidentemente, yo acepto la oferta sin rechistar. Él sabe mucho más que yo.

Entramos en esa tienda y al poco tiempo y sin necesitar mi papel para mis tallas, la mujer que lleva la tienda, me hace las túnicas que necesito en un santiamén. Luego vamos a una tienda de libros, Flourish y Blotts, donde compro todos los que viene en la lista que me venía con la carta. Había tantos que entre Hagrid y yo tardamos más de media hora en encontrarlos. Ahora me doy cuenta, después de haber salido, que habría sido mejor preguntar a la persona que los vendía, solo que estaba tan entusiasmado que eso no pasó por mi cabeza. Luego vamos a la tienda de calderos, para comprar el caldero de peltre (medida 2) y me doy cuenta que está muy cerca de por donde hemos entrado al callejón. "Bueno, al menos no estoy tan perdido como pensaba" me digo para relajarme. En el letrero pone: Calderos de todos los tamaños Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata Automáticos, Plegables. No puedo dejarme ni un detalle por detrás. A los pocos minutos, lo que tardamos en comprar el caldero, un telescopio y una balanza y entrar en la nueva tienda: La Botica de Slug & Jigger, Hagrid me hace el favor de comprarme los ingredientes básicos para las diferentes pociones que tendré que preparar. Menos mal que él me guía, pues yo, desde que salimos de los calderos, ya estoy perdido.

-Solo falta la varita y un animal-dice pensativo-Porque...tu no tienes un animal, ¿no?

-No, no tengo mascota-le respondo. ¿Un animal? Creo que es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en años, pues mis padres siempre me han dicho que no a tener uno en casa y ahora no me pueden decir que no.

-¡Pues sigamos con nuestras compras!

Aun me queda bastante dinero, o eso es lo que dice Hagrid. No se cuanto tiempo voy a tardar en acostumbrarme a estas nuevas monedas, pero yo le hago caso. Ahora nos dirigimos hacia una tienda que parece que está abandonada: Ollivander. Esta vez, en el letrero, pone: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C. Anonadado quedo al ver la fecha en la que supuestamente esta tienda había empezado a hacer varitas. Normalmente, las tiendas apenas podían tener unos 100 años como mucho. Cuando entramos, un viejo señor nos atiende y tarda un rato en decir qué varita es la mía. "Una varita muy especial, álamo y pluma de fénix, treintaitrés centímetros y medio, blanca, flexible" es lo que me dice cuando, al tenderme una varita bastante diferente a las demás que me he "probado", un montón decajas del pobre señor caen al suelo mientras yo siento una enorme llama en mi interior. Me faltan disculpas para decirle, pero él no para de responderme que no importa, que es normal.

-Ya solo nos queda tu mascota. ¿Has pensado qué es lo que quieres? ¿Gato, sapo o lechuza?-me dice Hagrid mientras nos acercamos a la tienda de Animales Mágicos.

Cuando entramos, un fuerte hedor me golpea la cara. La tienda está repleta de animales y cuando digo repleta, es que no hay ni un solo espacio libre sin ningún animal. Y al haber tantos, hace que no pueda decidirme. Todos son preciosos, a su forma. Aunque tengo muy claro que no quiero un sapo, nunca me han hecho mucha gracia los anfibios. Al final, y porque Hagrid me mete prisa porque se está haciendo tarde, me decido por un hermoso y pequeño gato negro. ¿Supersticioso? Creo que con lo que acabo de conocer se me acaban de quitar todas esas tonterías.

Realmente no me doy cuenta de cuan tarde es hasta que mi estómago ruge enfadado. Si, y cuando miro la hora, son más de las cinco de la tarde y aun no he comido. ¿Extraño verdad? Han sido tantas horas que me han parecido menos de una. Quiero repetir esta experiencia sin dudarlo y...¿será así cuando esté en esa escuela?

-Creo que debería irme a casa-le digo al "gigante" cuando salimos del Callejón Diagón.-Mis padres deben estar preocupados.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! Bueno, espero que haya sido un buen día para ti. Ya tienes todo por lo que no tendrás mayor problema al empezar el curso-me empieza a comentar un poco distraído y nervioso.-Nos vemos cuando llegues a Hogwarts. ¡No olvides que debes coger el expreso a Hogwarts el 1 de Septiembre a las 11 de la mañana en el andén 9 3/4! Cuando llegues allí ya te dirán la información necesaria para que no te pierdas-Ahora su voz parece...emocionada-¡Nos veremos pronto, amigo mío!

~~~~

Aunque mi estómago estaba rugiendo como un condenado (y también por la cantidad de cosas que llevaba), tardé en llegar a casa. ¡Al parecer es todo cierto! Soy un mago. Un maldito mago y no se cómo sentirme al respecto. Al final no he hecho ninguna amistad en el Callejón Diagón pero he podido conocer un poco más del nuevo mundo que próximamente será el mío, por lo que me doy por satisfecho. Estoy emocionado y a la vez cohibido. Esto va a ser peor que la primera vez que vas al instituto. Peor que la primera vez que vas a algún sitio en el cual no conoces a nadie, vas a estar completamente solo y no pintas nada allí. ¿Qué dirán los demás estudiantes de mí?

Solo espero que todo salga bien y que este sea ese ansiado punto a parte que tanto he querido durante tanto tiempo. Daré lo mejor de mi mismo y aprenderé todo lo que pueda sin ningún impedimento. Emocionado, alegre, ansioso, triste, con dudas y miedos. Todo esto es lo que siento a la vez. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tantas emociones en mi interior y, creo, que me gusta.

_Meow_

-Si si, Kuro, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien-digo mientras acaricio a mi nueva mascota. Me ha costado que mi madre me deje tenerlo, pero al final, lo he conseguido. Es un pequeño gatito de apenas unos meses, negro como el ópalo. Por desgracia, por culpa de él, apenas me quedan un par de galeones en el bolsillo, era algo más caro que los demás. ¡Pero no importa! Desde el momento que lo metí en casa y me acerqué un poco a él, siento como un enorme vínculo nos une a los dos y es... tentador.

Poco a poco caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, demasiadas cosas en tan pocas horas.

~~~~

Los días pasan lentos pero a la vez rápidos. Nunca había querido que se acabara el verano con tanta fuerza. Cada día que acaba es un día menos de espera. Una ansiedad irritante va creciendo poco a poco en mi. Y con ella va acompañada una cantidad de dudas y miedos que odio reconocer. Nunca he sido una persona segura y ahora, con tantas cosas que desconozco y que mi mente no puede imaginar, ese aspecto de mi se ha agravado muchísimo. Lo único que me consigue calmar un poco es leer todos los libros que me he comprado e intentar entenderlos. La varita ni la he tocado, pues siento que si lo hago, algo malo va a pasar. Aunque eso si, me quedo observándola como si estuviera hecha de oro y diamantes. Mis padres siguen aun indecisos por si todo esto es verdad o mentira, mas si hubieran visto lo que yo vi cuando fui al Callejón Diagón, lo habrían creído seguro.

Aun no le he dicho nada a ninguno de mis amigos. Sé que van a notar mi ausencia, pues la mayoría de ellos van a la misma escuela que yo (incluso puede que a la misma clase), pero seguro que me tacharían de loco. Vamos, yo lo haría si alguno de ellos estuviera en mi lugar y me lo contara. Supongo que será mejor tenerlo todo en silencio. Tampoco les hace ningún mal.

"El 1 de Septiembre a las 11 de la mañana en el andén 9 3/4" repito constantemente en mi mente para que no se me olvide nada.

~~~~  


Y por fin la fecha indicada llega. Esta noche apenas he podido pegar ojo y todas las sábanas de mi cama han acabado desechas y fuera de su sitio por la cantidad de vueltas que he dado. Kuro también ha estado algo nervioso por mi culpa y, sintiéndolo mucho por él, me ha hecho la compañía que necesitaba. Todo lo que necesito para ir a Hogwarts está metido en un enorme baúl que hace menos de una semana me trajo Hagrid como regalo. Levanto a mis padres dos horas antes de la hora de salida del expreso y, aunque odie a mi hermana, a ella también. Supongo que los echaré de menos mientras esté en ese colegio. ¡Ah! Se me ha olvidado comentaros que Kuro se ha puesto bastante grande desde que le conocí, aunque eso es relativo, pues el adjetivo "pequeño" aun pega con él.

Salimos de casa una hora y media antes por si acaso nos encontramos mucho tráfico en la ciudad, aunque, afortunadamente, esto no ocurre. Cuando llegamos a la estación de King's Cross, queda apenas media hora para la salida del expreso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?-me pregunta mi madre, nerviosa. Todos los integrantes de mi familia me miran con ojos de cordero degollado para que yo les diga que si, mas si lo pienso mejor, creo que sería mejor que entrara solo.

-No te preocupes madre, puedo hacerlo yo solo-respondo restándole importancia.-Ya soy mayorcito para hacer las cosas por mi mismo, como tu bien dices siembre-Supongo que esto será igual que en el mundo normal, o sea, que si vas con tus padres el primer día de clase, te van a tachar de niño de mamá/papá y serás el hazme reír. Además, ellos son muy agobiantes cuando cosas de estas ocurren.

-Si al final nada de esto resulta ser verdad, te estaremos esperando aquí afuera. Avisanos por favor por el móvil, hijo-me dice mi padre mientras me da un enorme abrazo.

Mi madre y mi hermana hacen igual, aunque ellas me llenan a besos. Al final, salgo del coche cuando consigo deshacerme de sus amarres y cojo mis cosas del maletero. En cuanto entro a la estación, lo primero que hago es coger un carrito, pues voy cargado hasta las cejas. Luego, con menos peso encima, voy hacia el andén 9 3/4, mas cuando consigo llegar a donde se encuentran todos, solo veo el andén 9 y el 10. No hay ninguno en medio que se denomine 9 3/4. ¿Debe ser un error? Espero que no.

-Perdone señor, ¿dónde está el andén 9 3/4?-le pregunto a un hombre uniformado. Éste me mira con mala cara y niega con la cabeza antes de irse. ¿Qué pasa?

Voy hacia otro hombre con el mismo uniforme y esta vez dice "¿Es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para hacer la misma broma hoy?" y se aleja de mi malhumorado. ¿Es que al final va ha ser todo una mentira? No, no puede ser. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Voy de un lado a otro buscando el andén indicado, pero no consigo encontrar rastro de él y, cuando miro al reloj, son las 10:45 am. Me quedan quince minutos o si no, voy a perder el supuesto expreso. ¡Mierda! Ahora, desesperado, empiezo a preguntarle a la gente, pero se me queda mirando de la misma forma. No, no, no. No puede ser verdad joder. ¡Debo seguir!

-Perdone, ¿sabe dónde está el andén 9 3/4?-le pregunto a un chico que está de espaldas a mi. Estoy tan agobiado que ya me da igual a quien preguntárselo y cómo. El chico, rubio cabe decir, se da la vuelta y unos ojos de un azul-gris muy extraño se clavan sobre mi ser. Parece muy molesto. Ya la he liado.

-¿Tengo cara de "respondo preguntas de imbéciles"?-dice con cara de asco mientras me mira de arriba a abajo. Las personas que estaba al lado suya, hacen lo mismo.-Otro maldito sangre sucia en Hogwarts, genial-y empiezan a reír como si no hubiera un mañana. La cara del peliblanco se va desformando a cada carcajada. Primero aprieta las cejas, intensifica más su mirada (como si eso fuera posible) y su sonrisa pasa de una de superioridad a otra maliciosa.

Y se va dejándome aplastado en el suelo. Bueno, no literalmente, pero es lo que siento en mi alma. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan desagradable? Trago saliva para intentar no soltar ninguna respuesta dolorida para no darle el placer. Sin embargo, me consigo agarrar al hecho de que ha mencionado Hogwarts, por lo que ese maleducado debe saber dónde se coge el expreso o el camino hacia él. Le sigo con el rabillo del ojo y veo como desaparece cuando se "choca" contra una pared. Una vez que sus amigos, o conocidos, también han desaparecido, me acerco hacia la pared por la que ha desaparecido. ¿Tengo que pasarla así, tal cual? Y como sé que si me lo pienso mucho no lo voy a hacer, aprieto el mango del carrito con fuerzas y echo a correr hacia el muro de piedra que está entre el andén 9 y 10. Si el lo ha hecho, yo también puedo ¿no?

Me aproximo rápidamente hacia la pared pero, mágicamente (y no es por hacer la gracia), aparezco en un sitio totalmente diferente donde un enorme tren rojo espera su salida. Siento el pulso en mis entrañas y sienes y mi boca está completamente seca. Cuando miro a la pared, veo el cartel de "Andén 9 3/4". Salvado, ya puedo respirar con normalidad.

Ahora ya puedo decir que esto es más cierto que... que... que bueno, lo que sea.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Hogwarts

Miles de personas van de un lado a otro con demasiada velocidad y nerviosismo. Apenas quedan 5 minutos para que el expreso salga del andén 9 3/4 hacia Hogwarts y yo estoy tan ensimismado en ver el enorme tren rojizo, que me voy chocando con todos los que pasan a mi lado. Aun tengo tiempo de sobra. Escucho algunos insultos y unos "mira por donde vas" sobre todo, mas que le voy a hacer si estoy en el mismísimo cielo. Me encuentro bailando encima de las esponjosas nubes que evitan que me caiga a mi anterior y aburrido mundo. Subo todas mis cosas en el tren cuando queda poco menos de dos minutos para la salida y busco dónde sentarme. El interior está inundado de jóvenes que juegan, ríen y hablan entre todos ellos. Yo me encojo un poco de hombros al sentirme un poco solo. Bueno, un poco mucho. Hubiera estado bien tener alguna amistad para que no me sintiera así y que me ayudara a guiarme. ¡Pero eso ya no importa! Me aventuraré a lo desconocido sin temor. Hoy es mi día, lo siento en mi pecho. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, debo avisar a mis padres de que esto si es real, como yo pensaba.

Hay varios compartimentos y la mayoría ya están ocupados por otros estudiantes. Pero yo necesito soledad para no agobiarme y poder prepararme para lo que llega. Al final, la encuentro en un compartimento bastante alejado de por donde he entrado, pero es perfecto. Me siento al lado de la enorme ventana que posee y me pongo a mirar por ella: decenas de chicos aun se están despidiendo de sus seres queridos. A algunos incluso no les dejan subirse de la cantidad de besos, abrazos y consejos que les dan. "Menos mal que yo no he traído a los míos, hubiera sido uno de ellos" digo en mi mente y, con una pizca de culpabilidad, sonrío.

Durante el viaje, entran varios estudiantes a preguntar por cosas perdidas o por simplemente por curiosidad de no haberme visto nunca en el colegio. Todos se ríen cuando les digo mi edad. Yo, al no saber qué más responder, les digo "es que soy nuevo" y me callo. Sé que sueno como un imbécil pero...¿qué más voy a decir? Mejor mantener la boca callada y no cometer ningún error. Yo, para mantenerme relajado y ocupado, recuerdo algunas caras que he visto en el tren y me pongo a pensar cual de ellos llegará a ser mi amigo. Porque tengo la esperanza de que voy a hacer una cantidad considerable de amigos en mi nuevo colegio. También, cuando llevo un buen rato de viaje (a saber cuantas horas), entra una chica rubia cargada de papeles en su regazo. Parece distante aunque no le falta una sonrisa en la cara. "El quisquilloso" es lo primero que dice en cuanto abre la puerta del compartimento y, cuando me mira de arriba a abajo, sus ojos dejan de mostrar que está en otro mundo y me miran de verdad.

-Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?-dice ella con una dulce voz que hace que mis oídos quieran seguir escuchándola. Asiento con la cabeza en cuanto me pregunta y ella, con total tranquilidad y sin vergüenzas, se sienta enfrente mía.-Bienvenido a Hogwarts pues.

-Muchas gracias, erhm...- y como no sé su nombre callo para que me lo diga.

-¡Oh! Me llamo Luna Lovegood, soy de Ravenclaw-dice mientras deja la pila de papeles sobre su regazo y se inclina hacia mi con una sonrisa aun más dulce que la que llevaba antes.-¿y tú? Te veo perdido-y deja salir una pequeña carcajada.

-Perdido es poco-respondo casi al segundo, demolido. Debo reconocer todas mis carencias y el no saber casi nada aun sobre el mundo mágico, es una de ellas.-Por cierto, me llamo Daniel erhm...Daniel Anderson- me cuesta un tanto decir mi apellido, pues no lo suelo decir al presentarme a alguien. Pero como ella me lo ha dicho, supongo que hubiera sido una falta de respeto no haberlo hecho.-Y por cierto, lo que has dicho antes de Raven... ¿Qué es? Es la primera vez que lo escucho-intento recordar el nombre que hace pocos segundos me ha dicho, pero soy incapaz de hacerlo. Creo que me va a costar un poco más de lo que yo me esperaba el nuevo vocabulario que se utiliza aquí.

-¿Ravenclaw? ¿No sabes lo qué es?-dice ella con un enorme signo de interrogación en su cara. ¿Tan extraño es que no lo sepa?

-No, no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que puede ser-respondo sincero. Espero que ella no sea tan borde como el primer alumno con el que tuve contacto.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal. Eres nuevo y, por lo que parece, tus padres no son mágicos-me empieza a decir.- Ravenclaw es una de las cuatro casas que hay en Hogwarts, o sea, los diferentes alumnos estamos allí, nos encontramos repartidos en ellas según tus rasgos-yo asiento con la cabeza a todo lo que dice mientras intento recordar cada palabra que sale de su boca. Esto se está poniendo demasiado interesante.-Las demás casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin-dice, creo que serviría para profesora.

-Oh-La emoción se escapa por mi boca. Ella, al escucharlo, agranda su sonrisa.

-Por ejemplo, los Slytherin resaltan por ambición, astucia y determinación. Aunque dicen por ahí que son algo despiadados. Los Gryffindor son muy valientes y caballerosos. Los Ravenclaw son inteligentes e ingeniosos. Por último, pero no menos importantes, los Hufflepuff destacan por su lealtad, dedicación y trabajo duro.

-Pues si que es difícil elegir entre una de estas casas. Son todas muy tentadoras, aunque hay alguna que me llama más la atención que otra- y en cuanto lo digo, ella suelta una pequeña risa. Me hubiera molestado si no hubiera sido tan inocente. Creo que debo meterme en la cabeza que no todo los magos son irritantes, aunque mi primera experiencia fuera así.

-¡Oh no no! No se elige por uno mismo. Para eso está el Sombrero Seleccionador que hace ese trabajo, pues el sabe perfectamente en qué casa debe colocar a cada estudiante sin cometer ningún error. Así que no debes agobiarte por ello-intenta explicarme, de nuevo, con amabilidad. Creo que me no me importaría tener una amiga como ella.

No se si relajarme o sentirme más nervioso. ¿Que elijan por mí qué casa es a la que pertenezco? Es un poco raro. Aunque espero que, como ha dicho Luna, no haya ningún error con mi elección, pues ya tengo suficiente con saber que soy "un extraño caso entre los magos". Ya, lo que me faltaba, es no encajar en la casa en la que me ponen.

-¿Y cuando sabré a cual pertenezco?-pregunto intrigado. Es solo para hacerme la idea. Ella le está dando mucha importancia a este hecho, por lo que debe ser algo a lo que hay que darle importancia una vez en el colegio.

-Poco después de que llegues, aunque no se si irás delante de los de primer año o después. Nunca he conocido o he escuchado hablar de un ejemplo de mago tardío, a parte de ti claro está-Hace una pausa, coge de nuevo los papeles y se levanta-Bueno, nos vemos en el colegio, debo repartir esta revista-dice enseñándome sobre qué esta hablando. Ahora ya sé por qué entró antes diciendo "El quisquilloso", porque así es como se llama.-Toma, te puedes quedar uno. Espero que te guste

-Muchísimas gracias, Luna, por todo-y se va tal cual ha venido.

Lo que queda de viaje lo paso mirando por la ventana pues apenas entiendo nada de lo que dice "el quisquilloso". No puedo negar que los paisajes que veo, aunque poco a poco va oscureciendo, son preciosos y envidiables. Pero la noche se alza y eso evita que pueda seguir maravillado por los paisajes, por lo que empiezo a aburrirme considerablemente. Nadie ha vuelto a entrar después de Luna y, si os digo la verdad, puede que esté deseando un poco que entre alguien. Solo para dar algo de emoción y apagar el aburrimiento que siento. Llama mi atención que, en la revista que me ha dejado Luna, las fotos se muevan. Toco el papel en un intento de saber si es el material del que está hecho lo que se mueve o es una ilusión. Pero ninguna de las dos. Esto me lo apunto en esa parte del cerebro donde guardo notas para que no se me olviden. "Preguntar por qué se mueven estas fotos". Sin embargo, el aburrimiento viene a mi en un tiempo. Mas no es hasta muchos minutos después, cuando alguien grita por el pasillo que ya estamos llegando a Hogwarts y hay que ir poniéndose los uniformes. Doy gracias a mi madre por insistirme tanto en que llevara algo de ropa en la mochila "por si acaso".

~~~~

He decidido ir en los carruajes con los demás, aunque me habían ofrecido ir en una especie de barca (algo antigua debo decir) por un lago hasta el castillo, me pareció más correcto y menos degradante que ir con chicos/as a los que les saco 5 años. Además, no me parecía segura del todo. "Otro día, a lo mejor" le respondí a Hagrid cuando me lo propuso. Éste, con cara apenada, me dijo que no pasaba nada. Ahora me arrepiento un poco por haberle hecho sentir así, pero creo que si lo hubiera hecho, habría sido el hazme reír (si, aun más). A medida que nos vamos acercando a lo que viene siendo mi nueva escuela, me doy cuenta de las magnitudes colosales que tiene el castillo. También aprecio que no hay nada que tire de los carruajes en los que vamos casi todos los estudiantes.  Mas nadie más le pone importancia a este hecho, por lo que supongo que es algo completamente normal y mágico. Espero aprender estos trucos pronto.

Tardamos unos interminables minutos, o al menos para mi, hasta llegar al enorme castillo. He de decir que nunca he podido entrar en uno, ni si quiera de visita, por lo que no tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me puedo encontrar dentro. Está conformado de grandes rocas que se alzan majestuosamente hasta tocar el cielo, o eso es lo que parece cuando lo miras desde tan abajo. Empiezo a contar las torres, pero al final me pierdo entre tantas. Sigo la manada de estudiantes que entran por un enorme portón. Todos van tan ensimismados en sus conversaciones o en solo mirar por donde pisan o van, que creo que soy el único que me quedo mirando embobado la preciosa fachada. Supongo que es la entrada principal de la escuela (simple lógica) y me estoy muriendo de ganas de ver qué es lo que hay en su interior. Las enormes puertas son de madera y dentro, hay más escaleras de las que me gustaría. Pues eso significa que me voy a perder infinidad de veces. Cuando más o menos llego a la mitad del vestíbulo, me paro. Ya me he perdido. ¿Debo seguir a los demás estudiantes o esperar a que alguien me recoja y me guíe?

-¡Señor Anderson!-Una voz femenina y algo aguda me llama desde la lejanía. Yo empiezo a dar vueltas sobre mi mismo intentando encontrar el foco de aquella voz, aunque sin ningún resultado.-¡Señor Anderson! Por aquí-vuelve a decir, aunque esta vez si consigo ver de dónde viene.

Una mujer, anciana a mi parecer, y con un atuendo verde esmeralda me está llamando desde encima de unas escaleras. Está haciéndome señales con una de sus manos. Emprendo el viaje hacia ella entre empujones de otros estudiantes y perdones míos. Espero que nadie se quede con mi cara, pues desde que he venido, al parecer, solo he sabido hacer eso.

-Bienvenido a Hogwarts-dice la mujer muy seria. Yo trago saliva, pues no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas tan frías y severas.-Debo darle algunas instrucciones antes de que sea la selección- Si ella es profesora, espero que no me de clases a mi.

-Claro.

-Primeramente, yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Lo segundo, es que los dispositivos electrónicos, ya sean móviles, reproductores de música o lo que sea, están totalmente prohibidos. Si quiere comunicarse con sus familiares, que sea por cartas. También he de decir que, al ser tu caso uno muy especial y con muy poca ocurrencia, hemos decidido hacer unas clases especiales solo para usted. Es evidente de que no sabe utilizar nada de magia y que deberá empezar desde el principio. Solo, que usted irá mucho más rápido que los estudiantes de primero, pues creemos que tiene la capacidad para ello-dice mirándome fijamente a la cara y sin mostrar casi ningún sentimiento en la suya. Me estoy incomodando. Además, ¿escribir cartas? ¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto al pasado?-Espero que de lo mejor de usted y estoy más que segura que conseguirá ponerse lo más al día este año-deja una pequeña pausa para tragar saliva- Por último, como aun no es de ninguna casa, deberá estar presente con los de primer año en la Selección, por lo que si me acompaña, le llevaré hasta donde ellos están.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y le sigo sin rechistar. Debería ir empezando a hacer un mapa mental de lo poco que he visto del interior del colegio, pero creo que me va a ser completamente imposible. Los pasos de Minerva son rápidos y decididos, en comparación con los míos, por lo que debo ir casi corriendo. Así que no me da tiempo a hacer dos cosas tan complejas a la vez (vale, puede que esté exagerando un poco, pero me siento tan inseguro que no puedo hacer las cosas con normalidad). Seguro que parezco un pato mareado desde fuera.

-La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estés aquí, su casa será como su familia en Hogwarts. Dormirás en los dormitorios de su casa y pasará el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. ¿Lo has entendido?-vuelvo a asentir la cabeza. Últimamente solo me estoy comunicando así.

Al final llegamos donde están los estudiantes de primero y me deja con ellos. Aunque no antes sin pedirme todos los dispositivos electrónicos que llevo encima y dejarme caer que debo arreglarme un poco. Le doy medio llorando (en mi interior) todo lo que llevo y que no está permitido y con un "al final del curso se los devolveremos" se marcha. Cuando miro a mi alrededor, veo miles de chiquitines. Digamos que les saco varias cabezas y siento como todas sus miradas se clavan en mi cuerpo. Como si fueran pequeños puñales. Me incomodan. Es gracioso porque si esto ya casi no lo aguanto, no se qué haré cuando sea el proceso de selección, pues escucho cuchichear a los de primero decir que vamos a estar delante del resto de alumnos. Intento domar mi pelo aleonado, pero, al parecer, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Que alguien me salve, por favor.

~~~~

Ahora estamos, en lo que parece, un enorme comedor. Cuatro mesas están dispuestas paralelamente y un color diferente las representa. Tiene forma alargada y, por sus grandes ventanales, me recuerda a una catedral. También tiene una infinidad de velas levitando encima de las mesas y, cuando miro al techo, veo que éste no está. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que se ha caído? Esto me lo apunto para luego preguntárselo a quien sea. También, delante de las mesas que he descrito, hay otra con personas de más edad. Ahí puedo ver como Hagrid me saluda discretamente y yo le devuelvo el saludo con mi mano temblorosa. Supongo que me está dando ánimos. Todos tienen unas pintas muy raras aunque supongo que yo no me salvo con el "uniforme" que llevo. Dónde me he metido.

La profesora Minerva, en silencio, pone un taburete de cuatro patas en frente de todos nosotros. Mi corazón va a más de mil por hora y mi boca está llena de saliva. Intento no mirar hacia atrás para no ver cuantos alumnos me están prestando atención, aunque si siento sus miradas clavándose sobre mi espalda y, esta vez, son mucho más punzantes que antes. Minerva, encima del taburete, pone un sombrero puntiagudo. En mi vida he visto un sombrero más hecho trizas y sucio que el que tengo delante. El silencio se hace en toda la sala y, asombrado, puedo ver como el sombrero tiene una enrome boca de donde emana ruidos que se convierten en una canción:

 

" _Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura_

_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_

_los fundadores del colegio creían que jamás se separarían._

_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_

_un solo deseo compartían:_

_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo y_

_transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_

_decidieron los cuatro amigos_

_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse a dos amigos_

_como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_

_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_

_a ellos podía compararse._

_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_

_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse tan buenas amistades?_

_Veréis, yo estaba allí y_

_puedo contaros toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que tengan pura ascendencia"._

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos de probada inteligencia"._

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas"._

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,y trataré a todos por igual"._

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin solo aceptaba a los magos de sangre limpia y gran astucia, como él,_

_mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba a los de mente muy despierta._

_Los más valientes y audaces tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._

_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía durante largos años de felicidad,_

_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_

_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,_

_había sostenido nuestra escuela se pelearon entre ellas y,_

_divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio mucho no podía aguantar,_

_pues siempre había duelos y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana el viejo Slytherin partió,_

_y aunque las peleas cesaron,el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores quedaron reducidos a tres_

_volvieron a estar unidas las casas como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_

_y todos sabéis para qué: yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa porque esa es mi misión,_

_pero este año iré más lejos,escuchad atentamente mi canción:_

_aunque estoy condenado a separaros creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber y cada año tengo que dividiros,_

_sigo pensando que así no lograremos eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_

_y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado por malignas fuerzas externas,_

_y que si unidos no permanecemos por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.Que comience la Selección"_

 

Todo el comedor estalla en aplausos cuando el sombrero termina la canción. Éste hace una reverencia hacia delante, hacia los estudiantes, y luego se queda de nuevo rígido. Como un gorro normal debería estar. Luego, Minerva, se adelanta hacia nosotros y despliega un enorme pergamino.

-Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen-y a los pocos segundos, empieza a nombrar estudiantes.

Ellos van, cohibidos, hacia el asiento. Tiemblan incluso más de lo que estoy temblando yo y, a los pocos segundos, el sombrero grita una de las cuatro casas. Yo, supongo, que debo ser uno de los primeros en hacer la Selección pero, cuando pasa a los de apellido b, veo que algo anda mal. ¿Me están dejando para el último? ¿Es que quieren que pase más vergüenza o qué?  Muy lentamente van avanzando los nombres y, más rápido, avanzan mis nervios y dudas. Realmente todo ha ido tan rápido que no se como enfrentarme a una simple selección de casa. ¿Y si no encajo en ella? ¿Deberé irme? ¿Y si no le caigo bien a nadie, qué hago? Además, ¿y si en realidad no se utilizar mi magia y solo soy un desastre entre los magos? Quiero irme de aquí ya. Hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa y seguir con mi vida norm...

-Por último, pero no menos importante, Anderson, Dani-dice la mujer y yo me adelanto hacia el taburete-Te hemos dejado para al final pues, como no vas a ser de primer año, debías estar apartado. Además, ciertamente, no sabíamos que hacer contigo en un principio.

Después de escuchar su breve disculpa, me siento en el pequeño taburete que, seguramente, para los de primer año sería algo grande. Luego, Minerva me pone el sombrero Seleccionador y justo cuando toca mi cabeza, escucho su voz dentro de mi mente.

-¡Oh! Que caso más extraño el tuyo. Veo una gran disposición por probarte a ti mismo y puedo notar una enorme ambición a llegar a ser algo más, algo que haga que el mundo te pueda llegar a reconocer. ¡No tengo ninguna duda!-exclama y se que me lo está diciendo solo a mi porque las caras de los demás estudiantes tienen una enorme pizca de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me dice. Ahora que lo pienso, no debí mirarlos. Un escalofrío recorre toda mi espalda, sacándome unos sudores fríos irritantes-¡SLYTHERIN!-y ahora si que lo ha gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Esta vez, hubo muchísimos menos aplausos que para los demás de primero año. Era verdad que si alguno de ellos no salía de Slytherin, los que estaban sentados en la mesa con predominación verde, no aplaudían. Pero, si era lo contrario, se dejaban las palmas en ellos. Pero ahora era totalmente diferente. Apenas un par de personas de aquella mesa aplaudían desganados y, las demás, con algo más de participación. No se si es confusión o que me odian nada más verme por primera vez. Miro a Minerva y esta me hace un gesto con la cabeza para que vaya a la mesa de mi casa. ¿Qué he hecho yo ahora? ¿Es porque soy hijo de padres no magos? Avanzo hasta mi nuevo objetivo y, para mi respiro, puedo ver como Luna está aplaudiendo con ganas. Eso consigue sacar una sonrisa de mi interior.

Bueno, al menos no estoy tan solo como creía.


	4. La casa Slytherin

Me miran. Aun no he descubierto si es con curiosidad, ira o desprecio, pero estoy seguro que es con alguna de esas emociones la que se reflejada en sus ojos. Es raro, ¿por qué no me han recibido como los demás que han entrado en esta casa? Tantos aplausos y tantos gritos que les han dado. Que yo sepa también soy un mago, por lo que no me diferencio en nada con ellos. ¡Solo soy nuevo y un poquito más mayor de la cuenta! ¿Será por eso? Aunque, pensándolo mejor, también puede haber alguna cosa de la cual yo no esté al corriente. Debo tener en cuenta que aun no se mucho de este mundo.

El director, un hombre con bastantes años en su pellejo, con una enorme barba y una vestimenta bastante llamativa, da paso a la cena muy cordialmente. Escucho su voz de fondo pero yo lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en poder llegar a mi nueva habitación y que el día de mañana llegue, trayendo mejores noticias y eventos. Luego, una enorme cantidad de comida aparece delante de mis narices. No puedo negar el hecho de que parece bastante apetitosa pero creo se me han quitado todas las ganas de comer. Estoy sentado al lado de los de primer año que han "entrado" a la misma vez que yo e incluso hasta ellos me miran raro. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal? Ahora mismo me gustaría no estar en mi pellejo para no vivir esta agonía de no saber nada.

-Vuélvete a tu casa, maldito sangre sucia-dice alguien con veneno en sus palabras. Realmente no se si va para mi o no hasta que veo que todas las cabezas de la mesa se giran hacia donde yo estoy. Intento tragar saliva, mas no puedo. Tengo la boca completamente seca. ¿A qué vendrá lo de sangre sucia? Tengo que preguntárselo a Luna.-Te vas arrepentir de haber entrado en nuestra pura casa-El comentario me achanta y el corazón me pega un vuelco. No entiendo qué quieren decir con la pureza de su casa, pero me da a mi que pronto lo averiguaré, aunque espero que no sea por las malas. Los de mi antiguo colegio tenían unas formas de decir las cosas no bastante apetitosas y espero que los magos no sean así. Los veo más nobles y no tan preocupados por estas tonterías.

Acto seguido, después de este agresivo comentario, algunos murmullos de aceptación y risitas llenan el ambiente que me rodea. Intento solo mirar hacia el plato que tengo delante, con el desesperado propósito de pasar de ellos y hacer oídos sordos a lo que me están diciendo. No puedo venirme abajo, al menos no en mi primer día de escuela. He ansiado tanto este momento (no el de ser mago, si no que se produzca un enorme cambio en mi vida) que no lo voy a dejar por nada del mundo. No quiero volver a mi antigua y aburrida vida. Yo ya no soy más ese chico que se tiraba las horas muertas (que era casi todo el día) en el ordenador. Me abriré paso como pueda entre mis nuevos compañeros y haré que me respeten. Puede existir la posibilidad de que, al ser nuevo y algo más raro, todos se hayan puesto de acuerdo para atacarme a la vez. Puede...

-¡Qué los nuevos me sigan!-dice una voz en la lejanía, imponente, y hace que todos mis pensamientos se borren rápidamente de mi mente. "Hey, que yo soy nuevo" digo para mi mismo, recordándome lo obvio. 

Espero a que los de primer curso se levanten para hacer yo lo mismo y seguirles desde atrás. Como he estado mirando el plato no se a quien debo imitar y bueno, si no aprovecho esta oportunidad, estoy más que seguro que me voy a quedar a dormir esta noche en este enorme comedor. ¿Y por qué lo digo? Creo que puedo sacar la conclusión que con esta cálida bienvenida nadie tiene la idea de ayudarme en su cabeza.

Las miradas me siguen en todo mi recorrido hasta que salgo por una gigantesca puerta. Según parece, me voy a tener que acostumbrar a ellas o si no la llevo clara. Nunca en mi vida había sido tan observado.

El castillo parece realmente antiguo. Hay bastantes cuadros que se mueven, en los cuales me quedo maravillado porque aun no me acostumbro a ellos. Estoy atendiendo al camino que estamos cogiendo pero ni aun así consigo acordarme por dónde hemos girado antes de volver a girar por otro pasillo y haber bajado escaleras. Lo único que puedo notar es que estamos en una zona más sombría y fría de lo habitual. Después de unos minutos más caminando, nos topamos con un fantasma. Evidentemente, yo me asusto. ¿Quién ha visto un fantasma en su vida? Pues si, al parecer todos ellos menos yo. Él único tonto que pega un chillido y los demás empiezan a reírse a carcajadas. No estoy empezando con muy buen pie pero quién lo haría sin tener nada que lo guíe. Ojalá me hubieran puesto con Luna, al menos ella me podría ayudar a no hacer tanto el tonto. Ahora mismo parezco una rata en un laberinto buscando el queso.

Seguimos paseando y, como era de esperar, los murmullos siguen. Yo estoy todo el rato pegándome pellizcos en las piernas de lo incómodo que me siento. Más y más miradas furtivas hacen que mi corazón se acelere. Incluso a veces, alguno de los de primero u otros alumnos que están por el pasillo, se acerca a mi rápidamente para asustarme como el fantasma. Las dos primeras veces caí, pero no más. No puedo darles ese gusto.

Después de otros varios minutos (como no tengo reloj, no se cuantos) nos paramos enfrente de un muro de piedra. De pronto la piel se me eriza porque siento que algo malo va a pasar. No es normal que un grupo de personas se paren en frente de nada y más conmigo al lado. El chico del que no han parado de burlarse por todo el camino. Pellizco aun más fuerte mis piernas esperando lo que tenga que pasar, aunque para mi alivio, solo se escucha una voz.

-Sangre pura- Abro los ojos, porque con la tensión los había cerrado y busco a la persona que lo ha dicho.Y para que lo hago. Es el chico que fue desagradable conmigo al preguntarle por dónde se iba al andén 9 y 3/4. Genial, no podría tener yo más suerte.  Además han vuelto a decir algo sobre la sangre noseque. ¿Es que esta gente solo sabe pensar en eso? 

Pero mis pensamientos se ven estorbados por el hecho de que de la pared donde no había nada, sale una entrada hacia un salón. Los demás empiezan a entrar y yo no me atraso, a ver si me van a dejar fuera. Menos mal que al final no ha pasado nada malo. He sido demasiado paranoico.

Entro y una enorme sala un tanto sombría me entra por todos mis sentidos. Unos cuantos sofás negros, sillas y mesas de madera con muchísima decoración y unas lámparas en el techo de un color verdoso son los objetos que amueblan la sala. Se nota muchísimo de qué casa es solo por el color que predomina. También hay una chimenea, aunque parece más de decoración porque no calienta para nada.

A los pocos pasos más, siento que la temperatura del ambiente ha bajado. Dentro hay bastantes más estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin y con eso puedo deducir en que estamos en su zona específica.

Esta vez parece que no llamo tanto la atención y solo consigo ver un par de miradas de reojo de algunos mientras nos dirigimos hacia las habitaciones. Yo, ahora mismo, solo puedo desear que no sean conjuntas para así poder tener un respiro y mi propio espacio.

-Aquí dormiréis este año-dice el mismo chico con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Ahora no se si asustarme o qué. 

Los de primero entran antes que yo. Desde mi altura solo consigo ver que es una habitación con unas cuantas de camas, por lo que mi ansiada habitación solitaria no va a poder ser. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Voy a tener que compartir cuarto con estudiantes a los que le saco unos cuantos de años y que encima no paran de reírse de mi? Creo que prefiero estar en el infierno antes.

-A donde piensas que vas tú-escupe el chico rubio que nos ha estado enseñando el camino. Yo miro hacia todos los lados esperando que alguien venga a mi rescate y le diga que yo también tengo que entrar en mi nueva habitación. Pero nadie lo hace.-¿Qué miras? ¿Es que tengo monos en la cara?

Intento de nuevo entrar pero éste me cierra la puerta en las narices. "Mierda, mierda, mierda" pienso. No sé qué está pasando. Seguro que era esto lo que presentí antes.

-Yo... ehh... debo entrar, es mi habitación. Soy nuevo- Aclaro intentando ser lo más firme posible aunque, evidentemente, eso no pasa. El rubio, como respuesta, niega con la cabeza divertido.

-Tú no eres uno de nosotros por lo que no puedes dormir aquí- su sonrisa se vuelve aun más ancha y sus ojos se clavan sobre los míos. Ahora que lo veo, tiene una mirada muy sombría e imponente. Además, sus ojos grises no ayudan a mejorarlo, si no que parece que envenena más su punzante mirada.-Ahora mismo te enseñaré cual es tu cuarto.

Realmente ya no se qué decir. Todo esto se me está escapando de las manos y nadie me puede ayudar. ¿Debería defenderme por la fuerza? Pues la única manera que de momento sé. ¿Sería una buena idea intentar pegarle? Si no intento algo ya, a saber qué hechizos va a usar contra mi. ¿Y si me hace desaparecer? ¿O me convierte en algo? Por un puñetazo no creo que me vaya a pasar nada.

-¡ _Petrificus totalus_!-grita en cuanto yo alzo el puño.

De repente, una enorme fuerza tira de mis brazos y hace que se me peguen en el torso. En las piernas me pasa algo similar, solo que ambas se quedan totalmente unidas. Intento moverme pero ningún músculo de mi cuerpo lo hace. Incluso no puedo hablar, solo mover los ojos y respirar. Con esto no contaba yo.

-Ahora, con tu permiso, te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

~~~~

Me han puesto una tela sobre la cabeza y no puedo ver dónde estoy. Solo escucho pasos de, al menos, tres personas. Creo que me están llevando hacia algún lado, además, de forma muy acelerada. Yo intento gritar, pero nada. Aun sigo sin poder mover ni un músculo de mi maldito cuerpo. Ojalá hablaran, así podría saber qué es lo que están pensando hacerme. Tengo miedo si os soy sincero. Yo pensaba que los magos no iban a ser tan desagradables y malévolos como las personas con las que me he topado en mi vida Muggle (espero que se diga así).

-Ya hemos llegado-dice el rubio y me sueltan. Caigo y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, solo prepararme mentalmente para el golpe. Éste llega inminentemente y por todo mi cuerpo. Escucho un ruido sordo y luego un gran dolor por toda mi cabeza, espalda, culo y piernas que me deja atontado.-Ya os podéis ir.

Algunas pisadas se alejan en cuanto él lo ordena. Después de un par de minutos, éste por fin me quita lo que tenía en la cabeza y ya puedo ver dónde me encuentro. Estoy en una sala llena de espejos sucios por las paredes, suelo y techo y nada más. Bueno, algún que otro muro por medio pero ya está. Verdaderamente, esto me alivia. Me esperaba estar en los cuartos de baño y que allí me iban a meter la cabeza en el agua para "darme un escarmiento".

-Ya mañana veré qué es lo que hago contigo-me dice mientras levanta su pierna derecha y me propina una patada en toda la boca del estómago.-Hasta entonces, deberás pensar una buena excusa para largarte de este colegio. Tú no eres uno de los nuestros.

Acto seguido, me da otra patada en la cara y siento como mi nariz se rompe en mil pedazos. La sangre se empieza a desparramar por mi cara e, intuyo, que es eso lo que le hace tanta gracia, porque se empieza a reír. Estaría llorando ahora mismo si pudiera. "¿Por qué se está portando tan mal conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?" me gustaría preguntarle. Mi nariz empieza a palpitar.

-Hasta mañana-dice el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me acaba de dejar solo en quien sabe donde y sin poder moverme y pedir ayuda. ¿Se puede empezar de mejor manera tu primer día en una escuela de magos? Debí haberles hecho caso a mis padres y haberme quedado con mi vida de mierda. Porque estoy seguro que esto no es ni lo más mínimo que voy a tener que aguantar, pues mis años de experiencia me dicen que si se empieza así, se acaba peor.

~~~~

No he conseguido dormir ni un poco. Estoy completamente a oscuras y no se si ya ha amanecido o si aun es de noche. Es irritante el hecho de que solo pueda escuchar el sonido de mi acompasada respiración y el latir de mi corazón. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. El chico me dijo que buscara una excusa para marcharme de esta escuela y eso es lo que hice poco después de que me abandonara en esa sala. Pero más tarde me di cuenta de que no debo sucumbir a sus deseos, si no a los míos. No puedo dejar que me pisoteen. Debo aprender magia y a ser alguien respetable en este mundo para así poderles dar una lección a todos aquellos que me han tratado tan mal en mi bienvenida.

Me haré más fuerte y, en un futuro muy cercano (espero), les plantaré cara a todos. Estoy más que seguro, solo tengo que trabajar duro.

-Como cuentes algo de lo que ha pasado a alguien, ya te puedes dar por muerto-escucho una voz resonando por toda la sala. Pensando y pensando, no me había percatado del sonido de la puerta que se ha abierto. Miro hacia ella, esperando poder lanzarle una mirada de odio al chico de ayer. Pero no es él. Es otro con la tez muy morena que no había visto aun-La profesora McGonagall te está buscando. Sube las escaleras que hay aquí al lado y luego guíate un poco hasta llegar a la entrada, allí te está esperando. Espero que te hayas pensado qué decirle para volver a casa-quiero negar con la cabeza, mas sigo sin poder.-¡Ah! Es verdad, que no puedes moverte-ríe malvadamente y saca su varita- _Finite Incantatem_.

Cada fibra muscular se tensa a la vez y yo hago un pequeño espasmo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podía hacer nada que ahora me resulta muy difícil controlar mis movimientos. El chaval se sigue partiendo el culo conmigo pues, cuando muevo la cara, puedo sentir como se ha secado la sangre que me salió de la nariz ayer y un intenso dolor de la nariz. Espero no tener nada serio.

-Que os jodan- grito enfadado y salgo corriendo de la sala, empujando al chico con el hombro. Cuando salgo, no hay nadie en el pasillo y hago lo que me ha dicho, subir por las escaleras.

Debería ir a un lavabo y lavarme la cara. 

~~~~

-¿Se puede saber dónde estaba usted, señor Anderson?-medio chilla la profesora con su fino tono de voz cuando me ve llegar.

Hubiera sido genial haber encontrado el camino a la primera y no haber dado una vuelta completa (o más de una) al colegio. También hubiera sido genial el haberme encontrado con algún alumno o profesor que me hubiera guiado hacia donde debía ir, mas no he tenido esa suerte. Aunque no me puedo quejar del todo pues conseguí encontrar un cuarto de baño para borrar las huellas de aquel macabro rubio de anoche.

-Me perdí, lo siento profesora-digo arrepentido pues técnicamente he dicho la verdad, aunque no toda. Ella me mira de arriba abajo y luego me hace un gesto con la mano para que la siga.

Ésta vez me lleva por pasillos que ya más o menos conozco y al poco tiempo acabamos enfrente de una puerta de madera. Minerva llama y de ella sale un hombre bastante bajito, con el pelo blanco y con una voz chillona.

-¡Llegas tarde!- y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Minerva me empuja hacia adentro de la sala donde está el hombrecito.

-Soy Filius Flitwick y voy a ser tu profesor de encantamientos a partir de ahora. Espero que trabajes duro para poder coger a tus compañeros de tu misma edad y poder dar clases normales-me empieza a decir mientras anda por la sala que, ahora que la veo, parece una clase con sus pupitres y pizarra.-Siéntate ahí. ¡Si no hubieras llegado tarde no tendríamos tanta prisa ahora! Vamos vamos, comencemos con tu primera clase.

~~~~

Para ser el primer día de escuela, ha sido bastante movido. Después de la clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick (que al final ha resultado ser bastante entretenida) he tenido que ir a otras cuantas más. Solo me han dejado descansar para ir a comer, aunque he tenido menos tiempo para ello que los demás.

En la comida me han estado, de nuevo, mirando todos los estudiantes de Slytherin y algunos se han reído de mi porque dicen que me voy a ir esta semana de aquí. Yo no les he seguido la gracia y en cuanto he terminado de comer, he salido corriendo para la siguiente clase. Ya estoy bastante mosqueado con mi dolor de nariz para que vengan ellos y joderme más.

Me han tenido que hacer un pequeño mapa para encontrar a todos los profesores, pues no me atienden en sus clases normales sino en unas más pequeñas. De momento ya he dado Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Pociones y Vuelo y lo único que se me ha dado "bien", ha sido lo último que he nombrado. Va entre comillas porque casi me meto LA hostia aunque haya conseguido volar. En las demás apenas he podido hacer un cuarto de lo que me han pedido. Es raro tener que depender de tu varita para todo. Incluso más cuando no tienes ni idea ni de como cogerla ni de como canalizar tu magia. Igualmente, mañana me pienso poner aun más las pilas e intentaré evadirme de todos los posibles problemas que pueda tener hoy con los de mi casa para que nadie me pare.

He de decir que los profesores se han portado muy bien conmigo a pesar de ser un completo desastre. La verdad es que ahora doy gracias de haber estado solo dándolas, pues si no, me hubiera muerto de vergüenza. Parezco un niño de pequeño intentando aprender a hablar.

Ahora solo queda cenar y dormir, por fin, en mi cuarto.

~~~~

He terminado de comer y, lleno, voy hacia donde me enseñaron ayer que estaba la zona de los Slytherin. Tardo un poco y doy bastantes vueltas por los pasillos aunque, gracias a eso, me encuentro a Luna por uno de ellos y me enseña el camino.

-¿Cómo te ha ido el día?-me pregunta casi al llegar. Yo hago una mueca. ¿Debo decirle la verdad?

-Creo que me podría haber ido mejor, sinceramente. Ojalá estuviera en tu casa, creo que todo sería mejor-le digo mientras me paso una mano por mis alocados pelos y echo una gran bocanada de aire. Estoy realmente cansado y la nariz me sigue palpitando.

-Bueno, seguro que mañana será uno mejor-dice alegre. Siento envidia de ella. Parece que no le importa nada y... es tan feliz.-¿Quieres que te ayude con esa nariz?-Me pregunta aun más sonriente que antes.

-¿Puedes hacer algo? Me duele muchísimo y te lo agradecería.

-¡Claro! Quédate quiero-se aclara la voz y saca su varita-¡ _Episkey_!-y después de un crujido, mi nariz deja de doler. Le doy las gracias y ella se quita el mérito.-Mañana nos vemos, buenas noches- y se va danzando por el pasillo. Yo me quedo embobado. Luna es una chica muy rara pero de momento, es la maga más simpática que he conocido y le debo una -¡Debes decir la contraseña para que se abra la puerta!-grita desde lejos al ver que no me he movido ni un milímetro. Ahora le debo dos.

Asiento con la cabeza aunque ella no me vea y miro hacia el muro de piedra que tengo enfrente mía. Susurro "sangre pura", pues es lo que dijo el rubio antes de que la puerta se abriera y así lo hace de nuevo. Echo una mirada hacia el interior y parece que no hay mucha gente. Entro medio de puntillas para no llamar la atención de los estudiantes que hay sentados en los sillones y voy hacia el dormitorio. Supongo que ahí estará mi cama aunque ayer no me hubieran dejado dormir en ella. Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza porque de momento va todo bien. "A lo mejor se han olvidado de mi" pienso. También me cuesta respirar. Estoy intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y eso implica no respirar mucho.

No me cuesta llegar a la habitación donde ayer entraron los de primer año y la abro lentamente. No hay nadie. Miro hacia atrás para cerciorarme de que no me sigue nadie indeseado y me meto en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Hoy es mi día de suerte. Ningún percance, todo bien.

Apenas veo en la casi completa oscuridad del cuarto. Más o menos veo unas siete camas y todas menos una de ellas, desechas y con cosas encima. Supongo que en la que no hay nada es la mía y voy hacia ella. Desgraciadamente está entre medio de las demás y eso significa que hay más posibilidades de que se percaten de mi existencia.

-¡AUCH!-grito. Acabo de darle una enorme patada a algo muy duro. 

Después de cojear por unos instantes y decir algunas palabras malsonantes con odio, empiezo a palpar el objeto al que he golpeado. Parece un baúl. Mi baúl. Saco la llave del bolsillo para ver si de verdad es el mío y cuando veo que se abre, resoplo de alegría. Pensé que lo había perdido o que ellos lo habían tirado a algún lado para que yo jamás lo pudiera encontrar. No todo está perdido aun aquí.

-Hora de dormir Dani, mañana ya repasas lo que has traído-me digo. Lo hubiera mirado ahora pero no veo un pimiento.

Abro la cama y me tumbo en ella con la ropa que llevo puesta. No pienso cambiarme en una habitación donde no se si alguien va a venir y a pillarme medio desnudo. Paso. Prefiero dormir con la ropa sucia y ya mañana me cambio en algún lavabo.

Paso varios minutos cerrando los ojos abriéndolos, esperando dormirme. Mas no hay nada que hacer. Estoy demasiado inquieto por la posible llegada de los demás estudiantes a la habitación. ¿Qué van a hacerme cuando me vean? Tengo que hacer algo para que no... 

-Ey-susurro. Acabo de encontrar algo que me puede solucionar ese problema.

La cama tiene una especie de cortinas por los lados. Evidentemente las echo rápidamente y me acomodo mejor. Ahora si que puedo estar un poco más relajado. Seguro que nadie se percatará de que las cortinas están echadas.

Y en efecto, cuando los demás llegan a la habitación, ninguno se da cuenta. Incluso ni hablan para decirse las buenas noches. Al poco tiempo apagan la luz y empiezan a roncar sin problemas. Esto es lo bueno de compartir el cuarto con unos mocosos, apenas duran despiertos.

Ahora yo ya puedo dormir tranquilo.

~~~~

Un enorme zarandeo me despierta de mis dulces sueños. Cuando veo a quien tengo delante, quiero gritar, pero me tapa la boca. Yo abro los ojos todo lo que puedo y él lo único que hace es llevarse un dedo su boca y pedirme silencio. Asiento con la cabeza. A este chico le gusta demasiado mandar.

 Yo ya que pensaba que iba a tener una noche tranquila y ahora viene de nuevo el rubio a incordiarme.

-Espero que mañana ya estés cogiendo el expreso hacia tu casa por que si no... atente a las consecuencias Anderson-me dice echándome todo su caliente aliento por mi cara. Realmente está haciendo que se me erice el bello de los brazos.

Mierda, ¿es que no puedo escapar de él?


	5. Mala suerte

He conseguido evadirme de los problemas durante una semana. Evidentemente, no ha sido tarea fácil pero con empeño y algo de suerte, he podido. Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo.

Todo se ha calmado un poco y ya, en las comidas, no hay tanta gente incordiándome o, simplemente, mirándome con curiosidad o desprecio. Creo que ya me ven como uno de ellos, aunque no bajaré la guardia por si acaso. Aun hay cosas que no me dan buena espina.

Además, sé que está mal decir esto, pero he mejorado muchísimo en las clases. He de confesar que al principio me costó acostumbrarme pero una vez que hube experimentado como la magia recorría mi cuerpo, fue un no parar. Aun no estoy, ni mucho menos, cerca del nivel que están los estudiantes con mi edad, mas es un gran avance para mi. Los profesores que me enseñan sus asignaturas en forma de clases particulares, no hacen otra cosa que elogiarme y decir que llegaré muy lejos si sigo así.

También he hecho algunas que otras amistades, aunque cosas leves en comparación con la que tengo con Luna (la cual se ha reforzado bastante). Ellos son compañeros de otras casas con los que me río un rato y podemos charlar tranquilamente. Como plus, me ha venido muy bien esto pues me han contado muchos cotilleos y cosas importantes que debería saber sobre esta escuela. Como por ejemplo: quién es Harry Potter o quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, qué profesores son los mejores y más asequibles para aprobar o qué tipo de pruebas me esperan para pasar de nivel entre otras cosas. También me han comentado el por qué recibo tanto odio desde los integrantes de mi casa y es que supuestamente en Slytherin solo entrar los hijos de magos. La gente como yo, los "sangre sucia", no entra en ella pues piensan que no son magos de verdad. Además, como mucho, toleran algo a los mestizos que, según he entendido, son hijos de un mago y una muggle o al revés.

Todo esto hace que aun me motive más. Siento que nunca había disfrutado tanto siendo enseñado en toda mi vida. Ahora veo como mi vida va tomando un camino que quiero seguir sin mirar atrás. He superado la prueba que me habían impuesto al empezar el curso y, ahora, puedo disfrutar de todo este mundo nuevo sin problemas.

O eso es lo pasaba por mi mente hasta el día de hoy.

Al parecer ese tal Draco Malfoy, del cual también me han contado infinidades de cotilleos sobre él, no me ha quitado de su objetivo. Dicen que es un mortífago y que sigue el Señor Tenebroso. También que es una de las peores personas que puede haber en todo Hogwarts, delante incluso del mismísimo Severus Snape o después de Dolores Umbridge (he de aclarar que aun no he tenido ningún roce con ella y aun no puedo decir si pienso igual o no).

Me ha vuelto a encerrar en la misma sala que me dejó el primer día y... sí, estoy de nuevo paralizado de cuerpo entero y recibiendo múltiples patadas y puñetazos de éste. Llevo bastante tiempo ya sin sentirlas de la cantidad que me ha dado, pero aun así, me duele, pues siento como todo mi cuerpo se entumece aun más y como algunas cosas de mi cuerpo se rompen.

Tengo ganas de gritarle "¿Por qué eres tan violento? ¿Es que nadie te quiere y lo tienes que pagar conmigo?". Pero como ya sabéis, no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo a no ser que me quite el hechizo. Que pena que aun no me hayan enseñado a repelerlo.

Uno, otro y otro más. Vienen seguidos y de todas partes. Ya he decidido dejar de perder fuerzas intentando ver por dónde vienen los golpes y pongo todo mi ser a esperar a que se canse y me deje en paz.

-¡He dicho que me mires!-grita el rubio mientras me coge las mejillas y las aprieta con sus escuálidos dedos. Antes su voz sonaba lejana, pero ahora se ha vuelto mucho más nítida.

Pero yo no decido mover mis ojos hacia él. No le voy a dar ese placer y, aunque podéis pensar que estoy loco, aun debo conservar la poca dignidad que me queda. Como ya dije, no me voy a dejar pisotear y, añado una excepción, si pasa, no dejaré que sea nada fácil.

-Maldito sangre sucia. ¡Qué me mires!-vuelve a gritar y algo de su saliva cae en mi cara. Tiene la faz roja y sus uñas se están clavando en mi. Creo que acaba de perder los estribos.-¿Con que esas tenemos eh? Espera un momento.

Y se larga, o al menos, eso escucho. El silencio vuelve a reinar la sala y lo único que lo perturba son mis intentos por respirar bien. ¿Tendré alguna costilla rota? o mejor dicho ¿tendré algo que no esté roto?

Los minutos pasan y he vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo. Sin ventanas, sin luz y sin poder moverme, genial. Ojalá estuviera aquí Luna para ayudarme, ojalá me encontrara en uno de sus largos paseos nocturnos por la escuela. Aunque eso sería tener demasiada suerte y yo no tengo nada de eso.

~~~~~

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-dice en voz baja Draco cuando entra a la sala. Puedo notar en sus palabras trazas de desprecio y emoción. Y ambas palabras, juntas, me aterran viniendo de él.

Oigo ruidos ásperos tras de mí, pero no consigo relacionar nada. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Había salido con cara de pocos amigos y ha vuelto con una sonrisa bien marcada. Ayuda.

-Te voy a enseñar a hacerme caso, Anderson-sigo escuchando aquellos sonidos y a Draco haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo-Hoy vas a saber quién manda aquí, en Hogwarts.

De nuevo, los sonidos cesan, aunque esta vez se que él no ha salido de la sala. Después de unos minutos, escucho los pasos de mi agresor alejándose de mi y como carraspea su garganta.

- _Finite incantatem_.

Por fin, vuelvo a recuperar el completo movimiento de mi cuerpo pero, cuando voy a mover mis brazos y piernas, siento que aun no puedo hacerlo. Mi respiración se vuelva aun más acelerada y un agobio inhumano me sube por la garganta. Qué piensa hacer conmigo.

-Desde que has llegado, has estado ignorando todas las reglas establecidas aquí. Empezando porque entraste en mi casa aun sin ser mago. ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?

Me pega otra de sus temibles patadas y, lo poco que había conseguido en erguirme, se va al garete. Caigo al suelo de bruces, chocando mi nariz contra el caliente suelo que antes he estado besando. Mis piernas empiezan a fallar en cuanto intento moverlas, al igual que mis brazos. Tengo mis extremidades muy agarrotadas.

- _Levicorpus_.

Reconozco ese hechizo, hace nada el profesor de encantamientos lo mencionó en una de sus tantas clases. Ahora todo mi cuerpo empieza a elevarse y yo no opongo resistencia, no puedo. Si moviera ahora mismo algún músculo de mi cuerpo sería como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi carne y empezaran a desgarrarme. Además, este hechizo me desconcierta, ¿qué pretende hacer con él? ¿Llevarme hasta el techo y luego dejarme caer como el peso muerto que ahora mismo soy? No creo que solo sea eso, demasiado simple para él.

Pero mis dudas se ven resueltas en pocos minutos, cuando noto unas frías manos en mis caderas y como mis pantalones caen al suelo (estoy como a medio metro del suelo). Al principio, incrédulo, no doy crédito a lo que mis ojos ven. Luego, cuando por fin trago lo que está pasando, me pongo en lo peor. Si, en algo así como una violación.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto con un hilo de voz ronca. Llevo tanto tiempo sin hablar que se me han acumulado los mocos en mi garganta y no me dejan hablar.

Mas Draco no me responde y ahora veo como también mis calzoncillos caen al suelo. Ya no se que pensar. Intento patalear con las pocas fuerzas que me queda, aunque solo consigo mover mis piernas unos centímetros.

-¡SUELTAME!-grito desgarrada y desesperadamente. Mi cabeza va a explotar.

-¡Cállate de una vez!-me responde el rubio y acto seguido un estruendo resuena por toda la sala.

Me cuesta sentir de dónde proviene pues el sonido me ha dejado muy aturdido, pero luego mi trasero me empieza a arder. Es un ardor muy desagradable, unido a una cantidad de chispas que van desde el origen hasta todos mis músculos. Tengo todo el cuerpo en tensión y no puedo parar este estado. Mas después de unos segundos, siento el verdadero dolor.

Otra palmada sobre la misma nalga hace que me vuelva a estremecer y a mover sin querer todo mi dolorido cuerpo. Un par de lágrimas se asoman por mis ojos y no puedo evitar que caigan al suelo. Ahora si que puedo llorar, por desgracia, y le voy a dar ese placer.

-Siguiendo con lo de antes, ¿cómo has tenido tan poca vergüenza de entrar en nuestra casa, Anderson?-pregunta divertido y esperando mi respuesta.

-Yo...-Empiezo a balbucear. Las palabras no me vienen a la cabeza y tengo la opresión del decir algo o si no me voy a llevar otro golpe-Yo... no lo se Draco.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme Draco, imbécil-y me vuelve a azotar de nuevo, con aun más fuerza. Si sigue así, pronto no podré aguantar los gritos de dolor que con tanta fuerza guardo en mi interior-Ni tampoco Malfoy a secas, sería una deshonra que alguien como tú pudiera hacer eso. Para ti seré Señor Malfoy- declara airoso.

Otras lágrimas salen de mis ojos y se estrellan en el suelo. No se si lo estará viendo o no, pero el simple hecho de yo poder verlas hace que se me caiga el alma al suelo por dejar que me gane. Me doy vergüenza.

Nadie habla y yo espero, con el labio inferior mordido, a que me de otro azote. Sé que aun le estoy jodiendo algo por no dejarle las cosas fáciles y eso solo puede significar más dolor.

-¿Me has entendido?

La pregunta queda en el aire. No pienso responderle, no pienso darle placer de ningún tipo. Ojalá se muera.

-¿¡ME HAS ENTENDIDO!?-grita de nuevo, aun más fuerte que las demás veces, y me vuelve a dar en el mismo sitio, para variar.

Mas esta vez ya no puedo retener mi voz y un enorme gemido sale de mi boca. Mi garganta me arde por culpa de ello y mi llanto ya no puede ser contenido por más tiempo tampoco. Me vengo abajo. El dolor es tan intenso y tan focalizado que hace que pierda la cabeza. Debo ceder o al final me va a matar aquí.

-Por favor, déjame-suplico entre mi llanto.

-Veo que aun no has pillado nada, sangre sucia. Tendré que...-y un sonido de tensión se escucha tras de mi. Creo que es una cuerda-explicártelo mejor.

-Por favor, no puedo más-sigo suplicando ya hiperventilando y con la sensación de desmayo en mi cuerpo.

Pero todos mis intentos porque Draco pare, son en vano. Se escucha una gran risa lunática proveniente de él. Está disfrutando con todo esto y, para mi desgracia, significa que no parará hasta que se aburra.

-Te he dicho que te calles-dice con autoridad y vuelve a tensar la cuerda que tiene, supongo, en sus manos.

-Ayuda...

Y para qué habré hablado. Ahora se bien qué es lo que tiene Draco en sus manos: un látigo. Acaba de darme con él en el mismo lugar, haciendo que de mi garganta emane un gran grito de desesperación y dolor. Creo que acabo de tragar lava.

Muevo mis piernas, ya ignorando el dolor que me produce esto, para deshacerme del nuevo que me ha provocado. Es insoportable, más que él, más que todos los azotes juntos que antes me ha propinado. Vuelvo a gritar esperando a que el dolor se vaya y él pare. Ya me está viendo derrumbarme, debería ser suficiente ¿no? Quema y no se va.

-Muy bien, vas aprendiendo. ¿Quien soy yo?-pregunta y al ver que no respondo en poco tiempo, añade- Vamos, es fácil. Te lo he dicho antes. ¿O es que quieres otro latigazo?

-El señor Malfoy-respondo haciendo un poco de memoria forzadamente y tragándome el orgullo. Me siento humillado y aplastado por este maldito insecto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que ceder ante él? Si no estuviera en esta situación no lo haría ni soñando. Si él no tuviera tanta superioridad aquí sería yo quien estuviera en su lugar si acaso. Maldita sea, es verdad todo lo que me han contado de él. Aunque creo que se han quedado un poco cortos.

-Perfecto. Vamos avanzando-hace una pausa para hacer quien sabe qué y prosigue-seguiremos esto otro día. No te preocupes, aun no he terminado contigo.

Y por fin, todo termina, aunque caigo al suelo por ello. La sala queda de nuevo completamente a oscuras después de que Malfoy haya salido de ella. Al menos ahora si que puedo moverme, a duras penas, pero puedo.

Salgo de la habitación roja, literal, después de ponerme la ropa que me había sido arrebatada y me dirijo hacia la enfermería. Me da igual la hora que es, lo único que me importa es que no hay nadie por los pasillos y así no me pueden ver en este estado. Cuando llego, la señora Pomfrey se lleva las manos a la cabeza y me dice que me tumbe en cualquier camilla. Yo hago caso sumiso a ella y caigo rendido en la primera que veo.

No sé como he conseguido llegar hasta aquí ni cuanto tiempo he tardado, pero doy gracias de haberlo hecho sin incidentes.

No tardo mucho en caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, que mecen mi entumecido y dolorido cuerpo en la nada.

~~~~~

Abro los ojos lentamente, esperando cualquier retazo de dolor que pueda estar sufriendo mi cuerpo, mas no es así. Me siento perfectamente. Muevo ambos brazos, asombrado, y luego las piernas. Nada, ni rastro del gran dolor que tenía esta mañana. Aleluya.

Una pálida mano agarra la mía y llama mi atención. Hasta ahora no me he dado cuenta de que hay alguien a mi lado con cara de preocupación (cosa muy extraña en ella).

-Buenos días dormilón-dice Luna con su típica sonrisa. Yo se la devuelvo y le aprieto la mano en modo de saludo-Quieren hablar contigo el director y McGonagal, ahora vuelvo con ellos. Me alegro de que ya hayas despertado.

Asiento con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Una vez que se ha ido, curioso, llevo una de mis manos a mi trasero para cerciorarme de que ya no me quedan heridas. Ni rastro. Adoro la magia. Es como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque el dolor psicológico no me lo van a poder borrar. Las múltiples imágenes que vienen a mi mente en modo de recuerdo fatídico se estrellan en mi mente y me dañan. Si cuando pasó ya me sentía mal por ello, ahora es el doble. Doblemente insultado y mortificado.

-Veo que está usted mejor, Anderson-escucho nada más se cierra la puerta tras el director y la profesora-me alegro- aun no me he acostumbrado a su aguda e irritable voz.

-Buenos días joven.

-Buenos días. Si, ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor-admito mientras hago unos movimientos para demostrárselo. Aunque parece que no es por eso por lo que han venido.

-Debo pedirle el nombre o los nombres de quienes le hayan provocado el incidente de hace una semana-dice el director con cara de pena.

Mas no es eso lo que llama mi atención, si no el hecho de que haya dicho que todo lo que yo recuerdo como esta mañana, ha sido hace una semana.

-Perdone, ¿una semana? ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?-pregunto un tanto agobiado, me ha sentado como una jarra de agua fría. ¿Tan mal estaba?

-Sus heridas eran bastante graves y ha necesitado un tiempo bastante prolongado de curación. Aunque gracias a Merlín y a la señora Pomfrey, ha sido suficiente-hace una pausa para sentarse sobre mi camilla-Por favor, dinos quien o quienes han abusado así de ti.

¿Qué debo hacer? Ganas de que Malfoy sea castigado, o incluso expulsado, no me quedan. Pero eso me convertiría en un chivato y éstos, que yo sepa, no son bienvenidos en casi ningún sitio. Además, si se lo digo, no podré ser yo quien tome mi venganza. Quiero verle sufrir incluso más de lo que él hizo que yo padeciera. Necesito verle llorar, rogar por mi perdón y mi cese, gritar por el dolor que le estoy causando.

Suena un tanto sádico pero esto si que no se lo voy a perdonar.

Sin embargo, si se lo dijera, a lo mejor no tendría que verlo más y sería una venganza más fácil y rápida. Aunque quien sabe si esto va a enfadar más a Draco y solo supondrá otra excusa más para tratarme como el se está acostumbrado.

Puede que, si le planto cara la próxima vez me que intente hacer algo similar y le gano, por fin me dejará en paz y todos habremos ganado. Aunque esto no lo podré hacer si ahora digo la verdad. Y además, siempre me quedará este recurso al que agarrarme en última instancia.

-Fue mi culpa, he sido yo-declaro convencido. Me cuesta convencerme a mi mismo de la enorme mentira que estoy diciendo y más, por lo que pueden pensar ahora mismo los presentes en esta sala. Pero si no lo hago, adiós al plan.

¿Quien me asegura que me van a poder proteger de este enfermo mental? Debo pararle los pies y reírme en su cara.

-¿Esta seguro de ello?-pregunta el directo incrédulo. Yo asiento con la cabeza pues, si suelto otra palabra, siento que no voy a poder seguir fingiendo-Bueno, si quiere cambiar de parecer, puede visitarme a mi despacho.

Ambos se van, un poco cabizbajos. El remordimiento de lo que acabo de hacer empieza a comerme por dentro, pero ya lo tengo todo claro. La venganza se sirve en plato frío.

~~~~~

He decidido esperar al menos un mes hasta volver a verle. Debo aprender todo lo posible para tener algunas posibilidades con ese indeseable. Además, tengo que echar el doble de tiempo para recuperar la semana que he perdido en la enfermería, o el triple.

Ahora solo debo preocuparme por adelantar el máximo de materia, preguntar sutilmente hechizos de protección y como se hacen duelos y evitarle a toda costa. Solo debo no volver a cometer ningún fallo y todo irá de rechupete.

Para hacer posible mi plan, he pedido a todos los profesores que me dan clases que me den más horas a la semana y ellos, encantados, han aceptado. Con esto, apenas paso tiempo solo a no ser que sea para dormir o andar por los pasillos. Y lo segundo ya lo tengo arreglado ya que Luna se ha ofrecido voluntaria a acompañarme a todos lados si hace falta. Evidentemente ella sabe todo lo que ha pasado (creo que es la única a parte de Draco y yo) y, aunque no está muy de acuerdo con mi plan macabro que de seguro que al final no lo será tanto, me apoya.

También he ido preguntando a algunos compañeros de otras casas a la hora de comer, consejos, trucos o hechizos que me puedan venir bien para un supuesto duelo. Me han dicho que la mejor persona para enseñarme estas cosas sería el tal Harry Potter, ya que ha hecho cosas extraordinarias y ha dado la cara contra poderosos magos, mas siento un poco de vergüenza en pedirle ayuda. Además, también me parece una persona que se las da de héroe todo el rato e intenta llamar la atención.

Quien sabe, a lo mejor no es así (Luna habla bien de él), pero yo solo he podido ver esas cosas de él.

Las semanas pasan y yo cada vez me hago más poderoso en el sentido del manejo de mi magia, así como con mis conocimientos. Y aunque me muero de ganas por que el día que le pegue la paliza a Draco llegue ya, necesito asegurarme de que tengo ventaja sobre su ignorancia ante mi repentino adelanto.

"Solo unos días más" me digo, intentando calmar mi fuero interno que ruge con rabia.

_Solo unos días más..._


	6. La idea

Después de mucho esfuerzo unido a algo de impaciencia y ganas de llegar a mi meta, he conseguido que me dejen ir ya a clases normales con mis compañeros que tienen la misma edad que yo. La verdad es que ha sido un trabajo muy duro que no me ha dejado apenas horas libres durante la semana (incluso me ha comido horas de sueño), pero ha merecido la pena.

Ahora si que me siento un alumno más en la escuela, sin excepciones o ayudas extra. Un estudiante ordinario corriente y moliente.

Aunque, a pesar de todo, no he podido quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó aquel día y, si algún día no lo tenía bien presente, sus fríos y grises ojos ya me lo recordaban. Y su sonrisa de superioridad. Y sus constantes palabras malsonantes hacia mi persona.

Me he topado varias veces con él por los pasillos o en nuestra sala común, mas siempre estábamos muy acompañados o yo huía rápidamente. Me siento muy cobarde pero debo ceñirme al plan.

Ahora que he conseguido tanto, no puedo arriesgarlo todo por mis ansiadas ganas de vengarme de ese indeseable.

Cambiando un poco de tema, hoy me ha llegado una carta de mis padres bastante rellenita. En cuando la recibí, me sentí culpable. Me he olvidado completente de ellos y no les he escrito nada desde que llegué hace unos meses.

"Esperamos una carta tuya contándonos como estás. Te echamos mucho de menos y esperamos que te esté yendo todo bien cariño".

Al final han tenido que ser ellos, por mi tardanza y su preocupación, los que se han buscado la vida para conseguir enviarme una carta a Hogwarts aun siendo simples Muggles. Les deberá haber costado mucho conseguirlo, seguro.

En este momento me hallo en la biblioteca escribiéndoles una respuesta con prisa y disculpándome mil veces por no haber contactado antes con ellos. Les voy a decir que he estado tan ocupado poniéndome al día que se me ha olvidado explicarles como me va en mi nueva escuela (que en cierto modo es verdad). Evidentemente, no les voy a contar nada de todas las cosas desagradables que me han pasado y me están atormentando. No quiero preocuparles o, aun más importante, que me obliguen a volver a casa con la excusa de " _este no es tu sitio_ ". Ya me estoy haciendo a esto y, quitando algunos peros, me encanta.

Una vez que he terminado, decido que sería bastante interesante curiosear por una biblioteca que está llena de libros que seguro no he leído y no puedo imaginar. Todos llenos de conocimientos nuevos que debería saber como cultura general.

Me meto por uno de los varios pasillos que tiene la sala, elegido al azar, y me pongo a leer los nombres de algunos de ellos hasta que algo me llame la atención. Después de mirar varias baldas llenas de unos variados, mis ojos se clavan en uno que tiene por título " _Cómo ser el mejor duelista_ " por Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Esto me podría servir-susurro mientras alargo el brazo para cojerlo. El libro tiene una tapa color azul marino con letras en dorado y una portada de un mago rubio con una sonrisa bastante forzada y una túnica bastante horrible morada. " _Escrito por el gran Gilderoy Lockhart_ " dice en todas partes. El ego de este hombre es bastante enorme, colosal diría yo incluso.

Una vez que lo tengo entre mis manos, lo abro por una página aleatoria y comienzo a leer el capítulo de " _Posturas para achantar a tu oponente_ ". No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al ver que el mismo hombre que está en la portada sale posando con las diferentes y extrañas posturas. Son un tanto peculiares, al igual que su cara.

-¿A quien pretendes " _ganar_ " en un duelo? -Pregunta alguien a mi espalda, haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra ganar en una forma muy despectiva. Cierro el libro rápidamente y lo escondo con el corazón en un puño.

Realmente no hace falta darme la vuelta, pues se de más quien es el que perturba mi amada calma. Debo escapar ya, pero el hecho de escuchar unas risotadas que no son suyas, hacen que me de la vuelta para mirarles. Cuando me vuelvo hacia ellos, me veo a Draco flanqueado por dos guardaespaldas que se ríen de su gracia como cerdos.

-Em...-se me corta la voz. No puedo negar que estoy avergonzado de sus palabras y burlas. Aun no he conseguido que no me afecten y me están entrando unos sudores fríos por los nervios.

El rubio hace una señal con la cabeza y los dos gorilas que le acompañan, se alejan de nosotros. Yo, al ver que nos vamos a quedar solos, intento escapar sutilmente como he hecho en otros momentos de forma satisfactoria.

-Yo de ti no haría eso, Anderson- declara clavándome la mirada sobre la mía, amenazándome con su cara de asco- Creo que ya me has evitado lo suficiente, ¿no?

-Yo, es que...-empiezo a decir, o más bien, a tartamudear. Meto la mano en mi bolsillo buscando la varita y así poder defenderme de él de alguna manera, mas no está. ¿Dónde la he dejado?

-¿Buscabas esto?-ríe Draco con mi varita entre sus brazos, pues los tiene cruzados. Él enarca una ceja airoso de haberme dejado indefenso tan rápido.

-¿Cómo? Devuélvemela, es mía-digo con la voz más imponente que tengo, aunque esto solo provoca una risilla malévola en su garganta. No se como leches me la ha quitado, no lo he notado. Además, sin la varita todo mi trabajo se va al garete.

Al ver que él no tiene la mayor intención de devolvérmela, frunzo el ceño fuertemente, intentando marcar que no soy tan inferior como él me ve. No debí dar por sentado que en un lugar tan concurrido como es la biblioteca, Draco no iba a molestarme con sus tonterías.

-Oh... El niño se ha enfadado- se burla de mi con su típico deje. Yo, con una gran maraña de enfado en mi interior, intento arrebatársela ahora que está jugando con ella. Pero no lo consigo, antes de poder cogerla, se da cuenta de mis intenciones y se la guarda tras de sí- Realmente no es tuya, seguro que se la has robado a alguien que SÍ es mago-y  hace especial hincapié en el sí, asustándome incluso de la elevación de voz.

Estoy perdiendo los nervios ya. La sangre me está empezando a arder del coraje que me da el hecho de que siempre juegue conmigo a su placer. Intento calmarme un poco cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire, aunque no consigo nada con ello. "Es mía" susurro enfadado para que él no me escuche y así no entrar en un insufrible bucle.

\- ¿Qué dices?-pregunta a los segundos de haberlo dicho. Yo niego con la cabeza e intento ignorarle para que me deje en paz-¿Crees que son estas formas de tratar a alguien superior a ti? ¿Es que te tengo que volver a enseñar?-deja caer con un toque de satisfacción en sus palabras y a mi se me descompone la cara al escucharlo.

Noto como la ira que sentía antes se va, dejando paso a un miedo irrazonable hacia esta persona. Me está invadiendo por completo. La sangre abandona mi tez y vuelvo a tartamudear cosas inteligibles. Hoy, que más o menos había conseguido borrar los recuerdos de las varias noches sufriendo, vienen de nuevo a mi. Como si una mano cogiera mi pecho y lo apretara hasta dejarme sin respiración.

Él, como si estuviera oliendo mi miedo, ensancha su sonrisa y se endereza aun más. Ahora si que me está mirando por encima del hombro literalmente. Quiero intentar plantarle cara y dejarle las cosas claras. Que no soy un chico con el que se pueda meter.

Pero todo es inútil cuando tu cuerpo no quiere responder a nada de lo que quieres hacer. Las infinitas imágenes de yo siento torturado por este hombre me lo impiden.

-Ven conmigo y a lo mejor te perdono-dice imperativamente y se pone a caminar.

Al principio dudo. ¿Debo seguirle? En la biblioteca estoy más o menos seguro que en otro lado, o sea, hay personas en esta sala que si les pido ayuda, podrían venir a dármela. Además, él seguro que me llevará a donde siempre para hacerme las atrocidades que tanto le gusta. ¡Qué leches! Es que no sé ni por qué me lo he tenido que pensar. No pienso ir tras de él. Que le den. 

Niego con la cabeza aunque él no me esté viendo y vuelvo mi atención al libro que, debido al sobresalto, se me había caído. Hago como que leo y que nada ha pasado.

Pero sin quererlo ni beberlo, sus dos gorilas personales aparecen de la nada y me llevan a rastras tras de él, como si no pesara. Intento soltarme de ellos pegando patadas y puñetazos, pero apenas les afectan. Se nota que ellos tienen mucha más fuerza y resistencia que yo, un flacucho. Cuando pasamos por la zona donde están todas las mesas para que los estudiantes puedan trabajar en ellas, veo que no hay nadie. "Luna, ayúdame" pido desesperadamente en mi fuero interno.

Después de un rato llevado en contra de mi voluntad por unos golems muy feos, terminamos nuestra "plácida" travesía en un cuarto de baño. Aunque este nunca lo había visto yo en todo lo que llevo en este colegio, es muy diferente a los demás.

-Ahora, dejadnos solos-impera Draco, como siempre, a sus secuaces y ellos, sin pestañear, se van del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si-Bienvenido al cuarto de baño de los Prefectos-dice sonriente. Todo iría bien si no fuera porque es la sonrisa más tétrica que he visto en mi vida.

~~~~~

Llevamos casi una hora en una acalorada discusión. Estoy intentando defenderme con las palabras y huir de sus repentinos acercamientos. Estoy intentándo hacerle ver que no soy su esclavo y ni mucho menos, alguien al que pueda hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera. Que tengo derecho a estudiar en esta escuela, al igual que él, y que por mucho que diga, también soy un mago. También le estoy insistiendo en que le puedo mostrar como hago magia si me devuelve la varita, pero creo que no es tan tonto como para que eso cuele.

Pero por más que defiendo todos estos hechos reales, no hay quien le saque de sus trece. Él me responde con otras palabras mucho más agresivas, al igual que sus actos (aunque he de dar gracias porque aun no me haya tocado). Draco niega todo lo que digo diciendo que soy la escoria de la sociedad mágica y que no debería ni existir. Dice que yo no merezco ser un mago porque no provengo de ellos, si no que soy solo "un sucio Muggle más". También se ha reído por haberle dicho que yo no era su esclavo y realmente se ha replanteado que yo lo fuera. Eso me ha dejado muy estupefacto. "Lo que me faltaba" dige en mi interior cuando suelta él aquella contestación.

-No, enserio, me vendría de perlas una especie de ayudante que hiciera todo lo que digo-dice pensativo y, en todo lo que le conozco, no suena despectivo, sino con curiosidad. Yo niego con la cabeza rápida y energéticamente, pues no voy a tolerar ser el perrito faldero de alguien y más de él-Piénsatelo, si lo fueras...

-No Draco-digo atropelladamente para que no pueda seguir con su frase. Su mirada cambia de nuevo y vuelve a la fría de siempre. "Mierda, le he llamado Draco" pienso. A partir de ahora debo cuidar más las palabras.

-¡Qué no me llames por mi puto nombre, sangre sucia!- y se abalanza hacia mí para dejarme contra la pared. Tengo su varita en mi yugular-Espero que te quede claro-dice asqueado y me escupe en la cara.

En cuanto lo hace, siento unas enormes ganas de vomitar y de llevarme las manos a la cara, pero el me las retiene con su cuerpo y la otra mano. Su saliva empieza a caer de mi frente por uno de mis ojos, provocando que yo lo cierre aun más asqueado. Siento un tirón en el estómago.

-Mejor no te lo pienses, sino hazte la idea-declara. Luego se aleja de mi y se peina la melena rubia que había revuelto durante todo este tiempo con sus incesantes intentos por sacarme pecho-Tengo prisa, nos veremos luego, Anderson.

-¿Luego? ¿No vas a pegarme?-pregunto pues me parece de lo más extraño. ¿Me acaba de dejar ir sin hacerme nada? (Dejando de lado el escupitajo, el cual me limpio con la manga de la túnica). Creo que mi labio inferior está temblando.

-Tengo pensado algo mejor. Gran idea la que me has dado, por cierto-y se va sin cerrar la puerta.

Me acaba de...¿dejar en paz? ¿Qué quiere decir con que "tengo pensado algo mejor"? No me gusta nada como suena. ¿Por qué no podré tener la boca cerrada y no darle más ideas perversas? ¿Qué leches hago? 

Bueno, antes que nada tengo que limpiarme su sucia saliva de mi cara. Mientras lo hago, unas pequeñas lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos.

-No se si podré aguantar esto-susurro mirándome en el espejo. Ahora mismo siento repulsión hacia mi cara, pues él la ha tocado indirectamente.

-¡Eh! ¿Tú qué haces aquí?-alguien me pregunta tras de mi. Me doy la vuelta asustado y me encuentro a un pelirrojo con una toalla y ropa en la mano.-¿Sabes que esto es el baño de Prefectos y tú no puedes estar aquí?

-¡Lo siento! Ya me voy-me disculpo y salgo pitando de la sala para que no me vea que estaba llorando, levemente.

~~~~~

Mentiría si dijera que ahora no vivo con el miedo de qué es lo que tiene pensado Draco. Me estoy volviendo aun más paranoico y cada vez que voy a coger un nuevo pasillo, miro hacia todos los lados para cerciorarme de que él ni ninguno de sus amigos que conozco, están. Estoy intentando buscar a Luna para contarle lo que me ha pasado y que me ayude, pero no la encuentro por ningún lado. "Si tuviera más amigos" pienso, mas luego me doy cuenta de que muy pocas personas me caen bien y que por eso apenas tengo.

Es la hora de cenar y, como ya he perdido suficiente tiempo buscándola, voy a hacia el Gran comedor para cenar un poco. El hambre aun no me ha visitado, pero sé que si no como algo, mañana me despertaré con ganas de morir. Cuando llego, está lleno a rabiar (como era de esperar por la hora) y me siento lo más alejado de mis compañeros de casa. Al menos no todos son igual de malévolos como en la impresión que me llevé el primer día (aunque si la mayoría), pero no tengo ganas de hablar. Termino rápidamente mi cena y me dispongo a ir a mi cuarto. Desde hace unos días, ya no duermo con los de primer año, sino que me han cambiado con los de mi edad. Por fin. Ahora estoy un tanto más a gusto, aunque las bromas de estos son mucho más desagradables que la de los peques.

Me tumbo en la cama y me pongo a repasar los nuevos conceptos y encantamientos que me han dado hoy, ya que a pesar de lo que he conseguido, no puedo bajar el buen ritmo que he conseguido durante todo este tiempo. Kuro se me une a los pocos minutos de haber empezado, el cual llevaba desaparecido bastante tiempo. Al parecer le gusta hacer escapadas algunos días, cuando se cansa de mi.

Acariciar su pelaje hace que consiga relajarme por completo y olvidarme de los problemas.

Más tarde, cuando termino, me cambio la ropa por el pijama y me meto en la cama. Tardo HORAS en poder llegar a dormirme, aunque al final lo logro.

~~~~~

Es sábado y, afortunadamente, no hay clase. Me he levantado bastante tarde debido a que si no, apenas habría llegado a lo mínimo recomendable. Hoy hay un partido: Slytherin-Gryffindor y, al ser un deporte tan popular entre los estudiantes (según he oído), quedas mal si no vas a verlo. Por lo que aquí me tenéis. En una de las gradas rodeado de personas de mi misma casa, vitoreando a nuestros jugadores y diciéndole cosas bastante horribles a los del equipo contrario. "Harry Potter me da asco" , "Si, no sé que hace aquí. No tiene nada que hacer contra Draco" y "Mira que mal guardián es Ron, su escoba apenas se tiene en pie", son alguna de las muchas cosas que escucho. La verdad es que me gustaría haber quedado en una casa que fuera un poco más amable con los demás, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

De momento va ganando Slytherin 80-40, y no es porque sean mejores, sino porque están haciendo trampas aunque la profesora Hooch no se de cuenta. Son unos brutos y no paran de tirar a jugadores del Gryffindor con tal de ganar. Así no hay quien pueda sentir la emoción de un deporte o eso es lo que creo. Allá ellos con sus cosas.

El partido sigue y Slytherin sigue sacando bastante ventaja a Gryffindor. Según me ha explicado Luna, a la cual aun no he encontrado, el partido se termina cuando el buscador coge la Snitch. Aun no he visto esa pelota, aunque dicen que ese es el truco, que apenas se puede ver pues es muy pequeña. Sigo mirando el partido, cada vez más aburridos porque apenas me entero de nada de lo que hacen. Todo me parece un caos, hasta que todos se paran y el comentarista grita "Gryffindor ha ganado".

Casi pego un bote de alegría al saber que ni con juego sucio han conseguido la victoria. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, me habría ganado el odio de muchos más y no creo que eso sea bueno para mi persona. Todos a mi alrededor están que echan humo y, me da la impresión, que si les tocas, seguro que te darían una buena hostia.

Estoy intentando moverme entre la multitud para volver al castillo y así evitar problemas con quien sea, mas es un tanto difícil. Se han quedado abucheando a los jugadores mientras éstos dan una vuelta triunfal con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

Después de casi veinte minutos, por fin he vuelto al castillo y me dirijo hacia la biblioteca para estudiar pociones, pues creo que aun no le he pillado el tranquillo (o eso es lo que me dice Snape). Allí paso el resto de la mañana, incorporando nuevos conceptos y formas de tratar los ingredientes para una mejor preparación de pociones. La verdad es que hay libros muy interesantes y útiles en la biblioteca.

He de decir que nunca he sido un chico aplicado, pero el cambio de ambientes tan radical que he sufrido, también me ha hecho cambiar a la hora de llevar los estudios. Cosa de la que me alegro bastante porque era un completo desastre para organizarme y llevar algunas materias.

Más tarde, al terminar de almorzar, me paso por la Lechucería, la cual está bastante alejada. Es más, es la sala más alta de la torre oeste de Hogwarts y la verdad, las escaleras casi acaban conmigo. Apenas me cuesta llegar gracias a las indicaciones de los amables estudiantes de otras casas menos la mía. "Que alentador" pienso. En cuanto llego, le doy la carta a una lechuza y ya se lo dejo en sus garras. Espero que la respuesta no venga cargada de regaños y "castigos" por no haber contactado antes con ellos.

El camino de vuelta también es largo y me hace perder un trozo de mi querida tarde. El resto me lo paso entre la biblioteca curioseando nuevos libros e intentando encontrar a la desaparecida Luna. Cuando le pregunto a los estudiantes, ellos me dicen que si la han visto últimamente, cosa que me hace perder la paciencia. A lo mejor nos estamos buscando mutuamente y por eso no nos encontramos, porque vamos por diferentes sitios a la vez.

Al final de la tarde, desisto y voy a cenar, pues ésta vez el estómago si me está rugiendo. Engullo casi toda la comida que hay por delante y, al terminal, me quedo hablando con las personas más majas de mi casa. Se llaman Rose y Patrick y apenas parecen estudiantes de Slytherin, pues son demasiado amables en comparación.

-¿Y tú Anderson? ¿Cuál es tu asignatura favorita?-me pregunta Rose mientras se lleva un panecillo a la boca y me mira curiosa, queriendo saber más de mi.

-Llamadme Dani, por favor. De momento me está gustando mucho Aritmancia, aunque defensa contra las artes oscuras no se queda nada atrás-respondo entusiasmado porque alguien quiera conocerme mejor.

La conversación sigue y los tres estamos enfrascados con ella. Pasamos varias horas más intercambiando palabras, hasta que el sueño llama a nuestra puerta. Sin más dilación, vamos hacia nuestra Sala Común para luego separarnos para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Pero una vez que entramos en ella, unos ojos desafiantes y malévolos se vuelven a posar en mi, quemándome por dentro.

A medida que avanzo por la sala, él no me quita el ojo de encima. Está con sus guardaespaldas y el resto de sus amigos. Yo intento intimidarle con la mía para que se le bajen esos humos de "persona superior" y esto consigue que en su boca se dibuje una especie de sonrisa. Digo una especie de porque está entre el asco y lo forzado.

Sus ojos me vuelen a recordar las palabras que me había dicho ayer. "Mierda, ¿qué es lo que pretende?" pienso mientras maldigo todo lo que se me ocurre.

Al final llego a mi habitación sano y a salvo.

 


End file.
